A Change of Fa(t)e
by InuNekoLexi
Summary: In promising Kenzi a way to become Fae, The Druid sends her on a mission to the one place he knows this is a possibility: Beacon Hills, California.
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Fa(t)e InuNekoLexi

_Summary : On Kenzi's journey to become Fae she is lead astray to a town that has been experiencing its own breed of Supernatural for years; Beacon Hills, California._

A dark shadow runs on a black road, the Morrigan's car a humming blur of speed from the Canadian border; it's occupants headed towards a dangerous destination, home to the only creature that could turn a human with a higher probability of survival than what The Druid had said he could promise. A beast Kenzi had feared as a child and briefly thought she had found years ago but turned out to be something else entirely.

"You need to slow down," muscles bulging, the hand pressing into the ceiling of the car was curled tight, fingers trying to find purchase on the smooth interior of the expensive car, "We'll get there when we get there."

"Uh, hello, indestructible." Fanning her fingers clockwise, kneading the dash, Kenzi's fingers slid the smooth surface with a growing smile, "Besides, engine loves to purr."

"Only as long as it is on your person," light reflecting from the top of his head, Bruce gestured at her pocket as she slowly let off the gas,

"Well if you're going to get all technical…"

_

"What-"Erica spun back, looking over her shoulder at her fellow wolf, "are you okay?"

The broad shouldered figure grasped tightly to the tree his body leaned against, dark skin covered with a sheen of sweat from their run, "Yeah, I just need to catch my breath."

The woods echoed with the baying of wolves, the sound filling the betas' ears, the two moving side by side as shadows separated themselves from the forest. Lips tight in a thin line Boyd was the first to move, pushing Erica just slightly behind him as his large frame shielded her from the sight of those coming at him, only those creeping up from the way they had come spotting the golden tresses of the female wolf. Sharp nails protruded from her thin fingers, the claws gripping her friend's jacket, "Boyd…"

Shoulders bunching, the young man shivered as he watched the intruders eyes change to red one after the other and a low rumble sprang from his chest, his hand shifting from Erica's directing her before he charged, "Run!"

**: : : : : :**

Two followed suite behind the Beta as she ran, the sounds of a fight giving way behind her as the large black figure tackled the group encircling him, arms swinging around the taller man that thrust himself into his embrace. Nose twitching, she pushed off the tree nearest detecting blood in the air, the scent gone nearly as soon as it had blossomed. A small flare of hope burned in her chest knowing it was not Boyd's before she pushed farther, past the boundaries of her limits to catch his unique smell. Only the thick forest and feral smell of predators chasing her clogged her senses and with it came uncertainty. The youths were awash in fresh blood and it shook her in a way not even her leader had. These were Killers, not just wolves – not just a stronger pack as she and Boyd had thought but murderers. If giving chase was any sign, they were not looking to recruit; they wanted to hunt.

Pinprick pain flickered up her ankles and calves; her thighs aching on the outside as she continued to run, the woods seeming to draw no closer to an end. When she realized she was not headed towards town but away from it, a sickening fear began to swell. No help lay beyond Beacon Hills, no familiar faces to offer her help or to know what was chasing her before it would be upon them. The faintest thrum of an engine ahead caught her ear; far now but…. The scent of asphalt accompanied it and she grinned, only two cars in town had the power to call to her, and one driver was on a plane to London, _Derek!_

With the prospect of salvation came a renewed sense of speed, the fleeing Beta now running toward hope rather than away from fear. _Please forgive me. Save me; I'll be better._ Thoughts, promises, prayers; each passed through her mind as she pushed on, desperate to beat the vehicle to the place the woods must end and meet the road before it would pass by and take no notice. _Please, please –_ The taste of copper filled her mouth, _no, no, no._ She bolted out of the tree line just as the tremors stole down her spine.

_

"Holy sh-" the crack that resounded from the windshield did the long lines that formed at the point of impact equal justice, the human's reflexes nowhere close to allowing her to miss the girl that had bolted out of the woods. The thick sole of her stiletto slammed onto the break, tires screeching as the rubber burned impressions on the surface below them allowing it only enough time to lurch into park before she ran out, clutching her jacket closed, "Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be-

Bruce!" The large man, already attempting to get out of the vehicle, ripped the restricting seatbelt that had refused him to leave and lurched up from the car. The automobile rose up a few inches as he abandoned it, moving with surprising ease to her side where she bent holding her victim's shoulders back against the ground, "She's seizing!"

Bruce brushed his friend aside to keepfrom holding the woman down, slipping one arm beneath her head as he used the other to roll her on her side, fingers loose on her elbow to keep her in place, "Give me your jacket."

Pulling off said clothing, Kenzi fought the rush of anxiety; she had killed a girl: _No, she's not dead yet._ "Shouldn't we call somebody?" Leaning down she almost missed the sound of branches breaking but it was so reminiscent of the accident she paid it special attention and glanced over in time to see two sets of rubies watching the scene. Bruce took the jacket without incident to slide behind the blonde's head, his back to the car and the creatures behind it.

The twins stood close together, their chests moving in unison, deep breaths and thick racing pulses as they stared at the sparkling set of crystalline blue watching them. One began to move ahead when the other pressed a clawed hand into his brothers chest, taking in a breath; the familiar musk of wolf was high on the breeze but was not the sharp tangy scent they had followed from the Beta they had been chasing, rather a subtler version wrapped around a chilled martini. The raven haired moonchild moved slow to shield the Beta they had been after but neither made a move besides glancing at each other. _Deucalion_, they agreed and disappeared into the darkness once again.

**: : : : : : **

Shivering, Kenzi turned back to Bruce and the now still girl, "Is she okay?"

A raised hand checked the girl's breathing, relief flooding the large Fae as he felt breath escape her airway and be drawn back in shortly after, nodding, "She'll live," looking back at the young mortal he accompanied he made sure to give her a good view of the girl, "And she's fae. We've found them." 

**Next Morning…**

Isaac stood on the burnt out porch of Derek's old family home with paint brush in hand, moving the bristles over the door in strong, thick strokes of red covering the Alpha's symbol. A thin sheen of sweat had built up on the back of his neck over the hours of training outback with his Alpha and Peter, the thin film drying under the rays of the sun and cooling breeze that blew over across the edge of his grey T as he attempted to keep his mind busy with work. So engrossed in the swishing sound of the hair running over wood boards that the young man did not notice the slowing sound of tires until a car had appeared, rolling slowly down the back road driveway, coming to a stop nearly halfway down. As the last _thwip_ of paint flicked from the brush, Isaac turned from the door to set the handle down along the can he drew from to face what could only be lost out-of-towners hoping for directions. His suspicions were confirmed at the vicious body of the car until he noticed its occupants. 

In the passenger seat sat Erica, her bright brown eyes staring up at the Hale home with a new appreciation as though she were seeing the house for the first time: then again they had stayed at the train station for months and only been to the Hale property twice since they had become pack. It was not anything to look at in Isaac's mind but what it symbolized, a place for family – an ability to start something new in the remains of the old, yeah it was important. The Beta knew though that Erica had never looked upon the two story with that in mind and he questioned what she thought of it now.

What had changed her mind since she and Boyd had taken off the night before? He glanced at the driver's side expecting to see the large Beta but found his complete opposite instead.

Heart picking up, Isaac swallowed at the beauty behind the wheel; long dark hair, a sharp chin and thin nose. Glittering eyes of a color he could not define from the distance where lined in charcoal and focused on him making him straighten and run a hand through the thick curls of his own fluffy mane. A swallow was still caught in his throat when they exited the vehicle, breeze carrying their scent away. Confusion swept across the pups face taking in his friend's clothing, the blood on her shirt, the tears in her jacket and jeans, he moved across the yard alarmed, "Where's Boyd?"

Erica's face crumpled, all semblance of normalcy falling away to reveal the girl the teen use to be, the apologetic unsure mess she had grown from, arms wrapping around Isaac's neck, lip quivering. The bright blue eyed creature his friend had arrived with stared at the two a minute before looking up at the house, apparently decided in his place among the pack she had come to find, "Is your Alpha here?"

Isaac's nose twitched breathing in the odd mix that rose off her skin finding a strong odor of animal musk blanketing another smell he could not decipher. Already he could hear the sound of fist and flesh slowing in the backyard, their voices having been detected by the two elders sparring behind the house and he nodded, "Yeah." Squeezing Erica he moved to walk them towards the porch, "Come on."

Circling the house a man thick with muscle beneath a tight black shirt and jeans appeared, salt beading along his brow and arms causing him to glisten. Behind came a second man, taller and thinner but more intimidating to the newcomer in some way. The girl shifted her weight from one foot to the next as she studied him trying to assess the shirtless man, he seemed more dangerous; a true wolf somehow and she filed it in the back of her mind to keep an eye out for that one. Arms falling to her side to demonstrate a lack of weaponry she pale youth raised her chin, baring her throat to the two, "Nice place."

Both sets of eyes fell on the intruder, one in a dark smolder the other with intrigue. It was the girl's luck that each impression was from that opposite of who she wanted it to be. She slipped her hands into her back pockets as they approached, the stockier one glancing back over his shoulder where the youngest of his present pack led his shaken up she-wolf and he growled low, "They send their emissary to deliver messages?"

The thin one wrapped a hand around the thick bicep of the man crowding the deliverer's space, "Derek, don't be rude," not-Derek looked at the girl with a slow grin, "Please excuse my nephew. I'm Peter."

The trespasser nodded at the information offering her hand, "Kenzi."

With learned formality from attending countless pack meetings with his sister, Peter shifted so he could guide Kenzi towards their home, "Let's talk inside shall we?" He gave his nephew a meaningful glare, the Alpha stalking after them.

**::::**

Kenzi sat perched on dusty cushions, running her fingers over her phone as she hit send, slipping it into her pocket. From his place leaning against the door frame with his shoulder, the youngest one, Isaac, watched her, "Who's that?"

Kenzi rubbed the outside of dark pants, fingers scratching back down her legs, "A friend." At his tilted head she pushed her hair back, "He didn't want me here alone but I doubted he'd be well received."

Looking over his nails as though they suddenly held more interest Isaac considered, long lashes throwing light shadows of the top most portion of his cheekbones, "Your lover?" The girl sputtered,

"Excuse me?" Her eyes were huge to the wolf, the white surrounding the beautiful Beta color drawing more attention to the shades within as she swallowed, mouth mish gaping a moment in surprise, "No. _No. _We're friends, just friends."

"You sure don't smell like it." Despite the implication, the pretty face's words did not drip of sarcasm, merely observation. Stepping further into the room of the girl he was to take charge of while Erica was debriefed by Derek and his Uncle, Isaac settled himself on the arm of the couch closest her, his skin radiating a tawny hue in the afternoon sun that managed to filter through the broken shudders of the house, "Is it unrequited or…"

The newcomer blushed, a sure give away then shook her head, leaning into the cushions and crossing her legs to stretch one long limb out, folding her fingers over her knee cap, "He knows how it is. Anyway…" She glanced around the place, taking in the charred remains of the burned out home, studying the bare rafters and knocked apart doors, "You live here? No offense but this might even be worse off than me and Bo's place."

"Bo?" The fondness in the young woman's voice was picked up on by the Beta and he found himself trying to sort out all the little bits of information she did not seem to mind leaking. Running around Beacon Hills High he knew plenty of people, but the amount of people he was intimate with on a day to day basis… he was really limited to just the pack. Finding her to know so many people well was odd and reminded him of changes he still needed to make, "Sister?"

Kenzi nodded, swinging her arm forward, hand clenched, "Bestest buddies. She's the uh," she glanced out briefly, thinking, "shes got me on the right path. I've never really known anyone like her before." The lost quality wasn't missed by the young wolf and his gaze softened. The way she spoke, even if Kenzi looked tough, there were bits to her that were still vulnerable underneath,

"She must be special."

Painted lips turned into a full smile, "You have no idea."

**: : : : : :  
**  
Erica was a statue on what remained of the decrepit kitchen counter as Peter looked her over, lifting her eye lids, checking her teeth and asking her to move her neck. She felt like a show horse, stripped from her jacket and pants as they searched for wounds left by the Alphas' claws. She had not processed it at the time, but when Kenzi's guard had hefted her into the car he had murmured about slashes down her back, nicks on her neck. Adrenaline had pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she had run and she had attributed it to the branches she broke and the rest to the accident. Most had been shaken from her memory during the seizure sparked by the fight or flight stress. Derek listened to her speak as Peter assessed the job the strangers had done cleaning their pup up. Nodding to the Alpha, Peter stepped back his arms folding over a now clothed chest, "They did a good job."

Derek ran a hand over his face, _a poor job I've done with my promise._ "So she's not part of the Alpha pack."

Erica shook her head, reaching for the jacket on the counter out of habit rather than any kind of embarrassment at her partial nudity. Pack life had bestowed her not only with the confidence of knowing her body but also the freedom of closeness within the pack. She doubted she would care if anyone but the Ex-Alpha were nude to her. Not that she wouldn't appreciate a long look, "I don't know that she's even wolf. She's… confusing. Her friend though, he's definitely not human."

"But he's not a Were?" Peter's voice was high with interest in the large hulking man she had described with tattoos, "A guardian? The girl obviously lays with some wolf, perhaps he is a means of assuring her safe travel through other territories."

"She was looking for us," Erica spoke quietly, thoughtful.

Derek's wondering attention focused on the living room where he could sense his Beta had moved closer to the mysterious visitor, came back to his second turned wolf, "She was?"

The blonde nodded, dropping to the floor, bare feet dispersing dust as she lifted her pants up to slide back on over sore hips, "Yeah, I heard something about being found. The big guy seemed relieved." As creases appeared on her ex-interest's forehead she covered, "But she honestly seems to want to help. When I spoke about Boyd she explained a bit about what she does, her friends an investigator – not the one she came with, but who she works with."

Peter's mind seemed to wonder and it was only as Derek directed his Beta to rest that he came back to the present to watch her the returned woman pause in passing the room Isaac and the girl were in. No doubt noting how close the other Beta had moved to her.

Spotting his friend heading up, Isaac straightened, glancing down at Kenzi with a little charm of a smile before following. A small flicker of disappointment surprised Kenzi as she watched them go, waiting until the two eldest wolfs turned into the room,

"Guess it's just us big ballers, huh?"

Silence filled the room momentarily before the man Kenzi had dubbed Hotness swallowed a gruff sound in the back of his throat, arms seemingly glued folded in front of him, "You think you can help us?"

Immediately Kenzi sprang forward, elbows on her knees, finger pads pressing together, "I can show you where I found your girl, and I imagine if your anything like D-man you can track us backwards to where they were before that."

The floorboards creaked under The Creeper's feet as he moved, "So the large one _is_ a werewolf?"

Kenzi smiled shaking her head, "No Bruce is… just really muscular. He's not a wolf. I meant someone back home."

"The one you smell like," An uneasy feeling welled up in Kenzi as The Creeper reached to run a hand through her hair, the Hawthorne sensing no danger allowing the action, "Such a peculiar fragrance you have. Where are you from again?"

Kenzi glowered, "Out of town," she swatted his hand away looking back at Derek who made an odd humming sound she couldn't quite catch that forced the other one away, "But I can help you with the numbers, since you're one down until you get your pack back together. I know people give me the short end of the stick for but I can handle my own."

_How like Stiles this one is, _"I'm sure you can." Creeper's voice was really grating on her nerves and the leering sound was not appreciated but at least he wasn't reaching out to touch her again, "What do you think, Derek?"

Long pregnant pauses were the man's thing and it took a few seconds before the burly man nodded, "I'll let Isaac know we are heading out," he glanced over at the girl seeing her hands itching, "You can call your friend if you'd like." With that he bounded up the stairs, jumping the banister and then taking them two steps at a time, creaking all the way.

Kenzi looked up at Peter in his absence, "Continue to invade my bubble and you will wake up with some very interesting changes to your anatomy."

Steely eyes glittered before changing to a bright blue equal to the human's, claws reaching up to trace under her chin, "Such sweet temptation." The human jerked her head away, standing and moving out the door to wait, furiously texting Bruce about the new developments then checked her inbox: nothing new, not from any of the bunch. A stone dropped into her belly, heavy with weight and she pressed the off button, whatever was going on back home she hoped everyone was all right.

_  
Cell buzzing, Bruce pulled off the tiny spectacles adorning the bridge of his nose, lowering the book he had been reading from his spot in the plump armchair and lifted the device from its spot on the desk table. Squinting at the writing, Bruce slid the glasses back on to read, **"Bruce, out w the pack, check the spot where we hit blondie if don't hear from n few hours"**.****

Shutting his book, Bruce set the paperback on the desk table beneath the lamp the cellular had been charging and stretched, preparing for the walk he would have to take to get there. Watching out for that girl was a full time job, he knew he should just assume the worst.

**: : : : : :**

Trekking through the woods and following a trail directed by someone's nose was nothing new to the Russian. Kenzi's balance nearly on par with the supernatural duo she was following considering the amount of experience she had navigating over roots, rocks and unexpected dead bodies over the past two years with her Bo. _Still, it'd be nice if you boys would hold up for girl._

Running at the front, Derek's eyes glowed with his status following the fear Erica had scorched into the land as she ran, a hungry aggression bleeding over it in two lines fanning out behind her ghost. Nostrils twitching he followed it back to the source where his Betas had been joined, Boyd's smell permeating the ground; drying splotches of blood coating earth, leaves, and twigs. Peter rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder, expression fierce, "Focus, whatever's happened is already passed. Anger won't help here."

Already surveying the area by the time Kenzi caught up, Peter had declared there to be 5 originally present in the attack, 3 staying behind to deal with Boyd while the other two chased after Erica. Glancing around the clearing created by the fight, Kenzi paused, "There were 6, and two didn't participate at all." Kenzi leaned down, moving her hand an inch above the land she was focusing on intently, "Here, see?"

Circling closer, Derek bent down, clearly able to see the indents made by a set of shoes but there was a mark much lighter that he had dismissed before that even Peter sounded surprised at now finding, "Of course, this one must have been depending heavily on the other. I wonder why…"

Derek looked over nearby and flicked what he had thought to be a nibbled on piece of leaf showcasing beneath it a small defined hole, "A cane?"

Peter's frown deepened, his thoughts pulled back in time for a moment before stepping back, "Deucalion."

"Deau-whation?" The human stood fast, brushing the bottom of her pant legs clean of debris.

Derek's lips pressed grimly together at the information, he remembered the rumors, the wars amongst the other clans that ended in his mother banning the rogue from their lands. The wolf in question had gone feral, killing his own pack and turning into a monstrosity that posed a danger to all who use to know him. He shook his head, "I thought he was killed by hunters some years ago."

Peter took a deep whiff to confirm the evidence, sighing as it supported his fear, "Apparently his demise was exaggerated."

"Well that's what I like to hear on my first day, Zombie-wolves, great." Arms flailing high, Kenzi flicked her bangs out of the way and turned to glance around again, stopping when she thought she saw…

The blaze of red disappeared a moment later and the young girl shook her head clear. She was sure she had seen it though was positive alerting the enemy by shouting would not be the best route. Instead the young sleuth turned back to the pair and crouched down beside them, a hand placed on each of their shoulders for their attention.

Looking up Derek was caught off guard by the proximity of the girl's delicate features, pulse fast beneath the length of skin tight along her neck. His canines grew beneath his closed lips, fangs pushing against the inside of his mouth, _such wonderful prey_… An electric cackle began to hum in the air between them, startling him from his state and back to normal. The flair of ozone disappeared from detection and the younger Hale frowned, focusing again as the girl gestured subtly over her shoulder mouthing "This way."

**: : : : : :**

The tiny waif was distracting to the ex-Alpha, her scent, motion, skin. _Such skin_, Peter tried to keep his mind from focusing on the paleness of it, smooth cream with not a hint of blemish in sight. The elder Hale a slight streak of self-vanity before his scarring and subsequent coma, but after waking as a shell of himself he had discovered he had become obsessed with the beauty of others. The former mental patient had not been lying when he complimented Scott's mother, but even her russet coloring was nothing like the beauty of the fiery breath of air before him. Truly a great addition to be had when they decided to expand their– Derek's pack.

Sensing his distraction, the Alpha looked over his shoulder at his Uncle, catching him staring after the human. Shifting so the girl lead the way Derek's posture indicated his displeasure with Peter's actions and the man looked ahead instead. There would be time enough for that, should he get his chance, now the issue was finding Boyd.

Kenzi paused as they began to curve back towards town, slowing when she felt something in the air, a hand pulling her back. Slender shoulder blades met a well-defined chest, Kenzi looking up at Derek who met her with eyes back to their human state. A finger raised, he signaled silence, and looked forward again; the woods opening up to look over the town, the buildings closest to the edge abandoned.

Though Kenzi could not hear it, both Peter and Derek caught the slow swish of doors closing; not every building below was unoccupied, "We'll need help."

Peter nodded, hand raised to stroke fingers along his chin, "Scott?"

Derek shook his head, "I called to see how things were but his mother…" His Uncle rolled his eyes, sighing,

"Ah yes. The trivial matter of family dynamics." Twisting his wrist, wiry tendons under the surface of fair skin, "She'll get over it. Had he joined me this wouldn't be a concern you know..." Derek rolled his neck, head swinging loosely to face the man with an expression reading clear in exasperation_, Now is the time to do this?_

Peter sighed with another suggestion, "The strange one?"

The crinkle that Derek's face broke out in made Kenzi decide she had to meet whoever this guy was before she left, but the idea was dismissed, "For now we'll keep watch." Derek jerked his chin speaking to Peter, "Find a place to watch from, safely. You brought your phone?"

The Second nodded, resigned to the situation and looked overhead, "It'll be dark soon, don't let her wander off."

Kenzi smirked and Derek moved only just realizing that they had kept pressed together during their discussion, "This is an order Peter, don't abandon your post." The older Hale saluted before he let the youngster and the human leave. Looking around, Peter began to search for a less exposed place to watch from then directly above the buildings.

**: : : : : :  
**

Walking back, Kenzi kept a good six inches between herself and Derek, her hands sliding over the cotton of the white long sleeve she wore, squeezing her elbows when the temperature started to drop. They had parked a half mile down from where the accident had occurred, weighing the risk of finding something dangerous against alerting said danger and deciding the car would make too much noise. Now though, Kenzi found herself cursing through her teeth for not grabbing the jacket she had given Bruce the dayprior.

Derek frowned, though he could see the car down the road, he did not need to hear about an ill cared for mate in his presence should the girl return with a cold. The Alpha shed his trademark leather and slipped it over her shoulders, a surprised look passing her features before she snuggled into it, "Thanks."

The brooding man nodded, hands slipping into the front pockets of his jeans as he continued down the road with her, "Maybe you'd like to tell me now what you came down for? Now that it's just us."

Kenzi held the jacket shut by curling her fingers around the lapels where the zipper would slide up instead of just sliding her arms through the sleeves, glancing over at the man debating and then speaking once she was looking ahead again, "I need to change."

An amused expression appeared on the man's face, slightly confused wth the vagueness of her statement, "Change?"

Kenzi chewed the inside of her mouth, stopping ahead of him before they reached the car, one hand moving out to connect with his chest, "To change from human." She stepped back, fingers leaving a cold spot under his shirt where they removed from, "I need to be like you. Turned." Her gaze locked with his, all frailty gone; determination replacing every other emotion, "I need the bite."

Derek stared and the girl pushed on, rambling as she ran hands over her hair in frustration,

"I cannot continue to run around, human and weaker than the rest. I need to be able to protect my friends, not just be protected." Kenzi paced, her shoes clicking loudly over the pavement as she moved back and forth in front of him, arms bent at the elbows in front of her, gesturing wildly, "Do you know what that's like? Watching your friends head off into danger? To see them throw down again and again and only be able to watch? Or when you do act you end up getting hurt, or contracting some weird flesh rotting foot disease," her nose squinched in a manner the Alpha found slightly cute before shaking the expression off,

"I have some seriously bad shit coming to blow through and I can't just sit back this time." Coming to a stop, or maybe running out of breath, the girl took a minute to collect herself reaching a fist up to brush over her cheek and rid herself of what Derek smelled suspiciously like tears before daring to look at him, "Sorry."

"You came down here… to be turned?" When the girl nodded, Derek paused contemplating, "Are your customs different there? Can you not be turned by your mate?"

A deep frown marred the young woman's features and she slapped the sides of her thighs, "Why does this keep coming up? What mate?"

The Hotness moved forward into her space and this time Kenzi didn't balk at the invasion of her bubble, his eyes flaring a light red as he took a slow whiff along her cheek, nose brushing her skin and sending tingles of awareness from the top of her head down her neck, "Hey- hey now, whoa."

Derek chuckled, brow raising as he pulled his face back just enough to look down at her, not moving from his close proximity and noting how she didn't actually step back despite her protests, "You smell like wolf; old, strong. It's not you, but it is there; mingled with yours. That doesn't happen by accident, not just by wearing one of our shirts." He fingered the large button down she wore, knowing it was the wolf's she claimed not to be with.

Comprehension settled over feline features and the girl blushed a shade of scarlet that his wolf reveled in causing, "Dyson's not my mate."

A low rumble began in his chest, angry at the blatant lie and the girl jumped like a rabbit but his hands caught her upper arms, "You deny your bond?"

"Let go." Kenzi's heart beat hard in her breast, faster than a caged bird, harder than a jackhammer. Shouldn't he not be able to touch her? She knew earlier she had felt the Hawthorne's power, had felt its power rise when she'd seen him lean forward in the woods. Why wasn't it working now? Sharp pains began to find place in the rhythm her heart beat out.

Derek's rage grew in response to her continued dismissal of her mate. Even a human pairing with a wolf was serious; his own betrayal only added to a situation any wolf would find disgraceful, "Do you Deny Your Bond?!"

Trying to pull back Kenzi flinched then caught herself. She was not lying, why couldn't he see that? "I'm not mated!"

The truth in each beat of the human's heart pounded in Derek's ears, the red in his eyes lessening as he continued to stare into her eyes, defiance meeting him. Uncertainty, fear – the emotions washed over him now that he paid them, and not just her scent, attention. It took a conscious effort to loosen his fingers from her arms, closing his eyes and blinking away the last of what must be a blood haze, "I'm… sorry."

Kenzi shook his touch off, reaching her fingers up to run over the spots where they had been finding they ached but did not hurt as much as she thought. Wrapping her arms around her middle she tried to keep how shaken up she was from bleeding through, attempting to stave off any tremors in her voice, "Forget it. Let's just, get back." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

**: : : : : :**

Camaro eating up the pavement, Derek stiffened in his seat at the sight of the overworked out man on the bike coming towards them and Kenzi cursed in her seat beside him in a language he didn't know before telling him to slow down. Looking over at her as if she were nuts, he took a minute before obeying, foot easing on the gas so she could lean over,

"BRUCE!"

The large figure set his feet down on the road, no helmet to obstruct his hearing and the bike came up off the ground, the man holding on by the handles to let it raise up while he stood holding it as the engine wound down. Cutting it off, the man leaned over, looking into the vehicle, "Kenz?" Derek tried to piece together the soft voice with the man before him and found himself faltering, unable to hold back a sound of surprise.

Abashed, the girl smiled in apology, "Sorry I didn't text, things got busy. Where'd you get the wheels?"

The brute smiled, the action still soft for the girl seated in Derek's car, "Told a guy I needed it. People just tend to lend things to me." Derek didn't doubt it, knowing his own strength and eyeing the man holding the several hundred pound motorcycle like a toy. He could only imagine humans reactions to his presence,

"I bet." The baldheaded man looked at the driver as though seeing him for the first time, smile dropping and looking to Kenzi for direction.

Picking up on the exchange Kenzi reached smacking Derek's chest, "This is Derek. Derek, my friend Bruce. He did all the cleaning up for Erica."

Beaming at the praise, Bruce's ears changed color, "I hope she's alright." The normalcy of the conversation struck Derek as odd considering what they had been doing that day: what Erica was, not knowing what this guy was and the fact they were just out in the middle of the road out of town in the evening like no one might drive up any minute,

"Yes? Yeah, thanks."

Kenzi looked back and forth down the road as though just picking up on it herself, "Listen, just follow us alright?"

Bruce nodded, setting the bike down and moving to restart it as Kenzi nestled herself back against the passenger's seat looking to Derek, "Well?" Camaro revving, Derek pressed his foot down on the gas and the sports car started off again.

**: : : : : : :**

Hearing the familiar rev of the Camaro coming down the road, Isaac began to untangle himself from Erica's slumbering limbs; the girl having nodded the majority of the day. The conscious Beta stroking loose hair from the sleeper's face as it fell with every turn she would make. Slipping from the bed, the young male stood beside the window, waiting until he saw Derek pull into the drive, noting that as they exited, Peter was no longer with them.

Isaac had almost stepped away from his viewing place when the rumble of a motorcycle rolled in after them, a hulking figure atop what under a normal being would have been an impressive set of wheels. _The fuck?_

The lithe figure looked back at the girl still curled in bed, debating whether or not to leave her to dreams, but as Erica did not stir as the car doors closed he chose to let her continue and headed down the stairs. Below the unlikely group was filtering in, the pup stopping on the bottom stairs assaulted by the confusing array of scents between the female and Derek.

Kenzi apparently had been marked in the Alpha's scent during their time gone, and a brush with Peter. Too much was going on with the large man following them for the pup to follow and he had to stop focusing with his nose to keep from getting a headache, Kenzi made room for the man to enter, the large figure actually having to turn sideways to get through the door.

"Isaac," Derek's voice anchored the kid's thoughts and he introduced the man as Bruce, a name the kid kept from commenting on the appropriateness of as Kenzi took to the couch, the large man preferring to stand.

"Did you find him?"

Derek nodded, moving to lean his back against the frame of the door, much like Isaac himself had down earlier, only with his spine instead of his shoulder, "We followed them back to their hideout, Peter is there now."

Isaac's head bobbed at the news, Derek moving past him to collect lamps for the evening, battery operated of course. Isaac positioned himself as far from the big man as possible while still keeping his body facing Kenzi, "Did you see them?"

The young woman shook her head, long ponytail swinging softly behind her, "Not really. The-" she paused with a flash of a secret smile that the were thought she might laugh at before continuing, "guys did most of the work." The look the body builder gave her gave Isaac the impression that he was missing out on the joke as well but did not seem to mind as much as the teenager did.

"So… Do you have a place in town?"

A rough sound, Derek cleared his throat from further down hallway as he made his way back, lantern on the dimmest setting for the moment. His Beta grinned unabashed, shrugging at his questioning seeing nothing wrong with it,

"You said they are going to help, right? Wouldn't that be easier with them here?"

Derek glowered, it seeming to be the only expression his otherwise neutral face knew to make as far as Kenzi could tell and she looked up Bruce for his thoughts, the gentle giant thinking much along the same line as Isaac though he wouldn't suggest it. A house full of werewolves was not the place for a human girl, even with her current spell of invulnerability, "I don't like it Kenz…"

The holder of his attention waved a well-manicured set of nails, "Reel it in Bruce, we are setting up shop." She eyed the broken banister and cracked stairs, "Might do this place some good too." She thought of the few fixer projects she'd taken on back at the shack, "I've learned a thing or two I think this place can benefit from. Starting with spackle, and maybe some planks. Nails would be good," she began to move down the hall, making a mental list as her friend and the pack stared at each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Change of Fa(t)e : 2 InuNekoLexi

Disclaimer: Neither Lost Girl nor Teen Wolf and its subsequent characters are in any way my creation; nor does my fan fiction endow me with any kind of monetary gain. All writing posted here is simply done for pleasure.

Author's Note: First off, thank you to Jessara1 and Guest(who chooses to be anonymous) for your reviews. I also was going to wait to post but at Guest's urging, here ya go! There is simply not enough Lost Girl/Teen Wolf crossover fiction and I plan to right this serious injustice. Fellow supporters raise your fingers and type away! Also, all back story from Seasons 1 to 2 are in effect here, Deviates after Season 2's end (Teen Wolf) and picks up where Season 3 left off (Lost Girl). Be a few more days before the next.

**: : : : : :**

Low, rumbling vibrations woke the slumbering female from the deep; sight bleary in the early morning. Raising her palms, Erica rubbed away the last dregs of her dream and glanced down at her bed partner, Isaac still drifting in slumber, wrapped in his cover. _Wasn't you then,_ the brown-eyed girl shook her hair out over her shoulders and stood, stretching before going to explore the house for what had woken her.

Bruce was just shucking the last of the eggs onto a plate when the young woman entered the room, glancing up at her confused smile, "Morning." The soft gravel of his voice was pleasant to her sensitive ears, like the shifting of sand as it settled back on the beach and she beamed noting he had prepared not only for himself but the group it would seem,

"That for all of us?" Erica was already reaching for one of the plates before he had nodded his consent, and she spooned some of the scrambled gold onto one side then a slice of browned toast, "Thanks." As she watched him shift around the kitchen, running the cast iron pan beneath the water to rinse but not scrub, she found that despite his size he seemed comfortable in the place, "Do you like to cook?"

The look he attempted to give her over the round bulge of his shoulder seemed to indicate not many people inquired about his likes or dislikes and he took a minute before nodding, "I grow my own herbs when I'm home." Taking a seat, Bruce kept his weight balanced through his legs; making sure not to put too much weight on the chair or the table, "I think they have the most flavor. I actually trained alongside the chef who runs the kitchen for the family." Erica' picked up on the hesitation before he'd smoothed over into the word family, the man obviously trying not to give any names away.

Instead of pushing like she normally would, the blonde nodded, nibbling on toast, "Sorry we don't have much here. Derek likes to keep things simple." She thumbed at the older model fridge, its wires hooked into a car battery as a makeshift genie, "I'm surprised it was even on, mostly it just houses stuff we don't want animals getting into."

Bruce nodded, he had noticed the oddity earlier, but then they were living in a burnt out house on the edge of town; he had assumed roughing it was just the life here. Asking how long they had been there lead Erica into discussion about the Hale house itself, then how the group of young wolves had come together; their old haunt at the station, the hunters and finally why they had returned to the woods. The bit about her friend and she leaving he had already heard, but pieced together with the rest of the story he could see the reasoning, "And your family?"

Erica shrugged, glancing down at her empty plate and pulling fruit from the bowl in the center of the table to fill it, "Grades are fine, I make it for dinner when my dad's there." It was easier to see past her own desires, see the truth in why Derek had chosen the group of misfits that he had, "We're all like that. Isaac doesn't have anyone to miss him, Boyd's mom is probably glad he's out of her hair." Her voice was bitter, the sound too natural for someone so young, "Mine doesn't notice."

"Oh my gawd," the second half of the pair of visitors ran the rest of the way on bare feet into the kitchen to hug the younger woman, "You need some serious therapy time when we get things handled." Erica's eyes bulged slightly at the tiny girl's strength but did not push her away from stroking her hair, the action quite comforting and she flushed, "Spa day? Shopping? You name it."

The she wolf chuckled, patting her arm until she released her, the chick stealing some of the grapes she had on her plate, "Mmmm these are good," circling the room she picked up a piece of toast but ignored the cooked chicken fetuses, "So has anyone heard from the slim man?"

The two early birds shrugged, Erica's legs crossing under her chair to hook her feet around one of the legs, "I didn't check to see if Derek was up yet, but scouting generally covers a few days. Peter probably won't make a call until the end of the week."

"Will he need supplies?" The question came from Bruce, Kenzi not doubting the elder man able to take care of himself and Erica shook her head with a wry smile about to answer when another voice joined in, entering from the open back doors,

"If there's one thing my Uncle is it's resourceful," Derek's voice was ripe with derisive humor, "He'll be fine." The man moved to pile his plate without anything further, Kenzi kicking his chair when he sat down, his raised brows and _Did you just?_ attitude not dissuading her,

"Yo dude, manners. My man here went to a lot of trouble."

The wolf looked from the unwashed, same-clothes human to the hulking mass occupying the seat across from him, "…It's my food." The icy glare came from slit lids and Derek got the distinct impression the imp might actually test him. He sighed, turning to face the larger man, deferring to the girl's suggestion, "Thanks, it looks… good."

Light brows drew up on the Erica's forehead, the teen choosing to go get her classmate rather than comment on the exchange in the kitchen in front of the subjects. Flouncing into their shared room, Erica pounced on the bed, the piled mattresses having just enough spring left to jostle the slumbering body onto the floor. An unashamed laugh rang out in the room, Erica covering her mouth with both hands curling inwards as she looked over the side, "Sorry."

Isaac glared, his cheeks pale from staying watch most the night, unable to sleep as he thought about the pack's current division. About Erica's near capture, about Boyd _being_ captured and oddly enough that Derek's weird psychotic family member cared enough to volunteer his help. The man did not live with him, he had just been training the day before, he didn't have to go out looking when he did. "What?"

Erica wiggled on the bed, lower body shaking as she backed up when he stood, "You have to come downstairs. Not only is there breakfast," she ran a tongue over her teeth, still hungry, "Derek's listening to someone for a change."

Isaac spun around from his place changing shirts, his arms just through his sleeves, the T not over his head yet, "What?"

Erica sprang up snatching his hand, "Come on, its almost gone!" Isaac trailed after, still trying to slip on his clothes, barely getting his nose out the neckline and able to see to get down the stairs.

**: : : : : :**

Later on, dishes empty, Kenzi stood at the sink filling the basin with water and the small bottle of Dawn that she was not sure which pup had been aware enough to bring into the house. It was easy to imagine what Derek would consider cleaning. The pull of the plate being taken from out of her fingers had her shaking her head to clear her mind, a slow blink wiping the last of the tongue imagery from her head, "Is telepathy a big thing with you guys?"

Derek's lips tipped just a small amount at the ends in what Kenzi could only describe as smugness, "What would I be doing with dishes?" He wiped down the plate he had stolen with a stray cloth before setting it in a crafted dry rack. The man didn't miss the blush along her cheeks, studying it as she didn't answer and they continued until everything from the morning was done.

Turning around, the homeowner rested his hips along the counter, "We don't do much during the day."

Kenzi looked over, head tilted as she folded her arms on the counter stretching her back, "Are you just stating a fact or did you want to follow that with a suggestion?"

Jaw shifting, a loud grunt escaped the stoic creature before he turned, "I'm going to take you into town," head dipping or his arm moving to gesture, "Get your things, show you around. You can share your thoughts on what we can work on here."

The smile Kenzi's face broke into was worth the breach in Derek's comfort zone for including her in home, "You're alright," the small push of a bro moment pushing into his shoulder was a bit much, but he let it slide as the girl headed out the kitchen.

On the lawn, Erica nudged her friend with her elbow, giving a small nod to the window looking in on two as they broke apart, "See?" Isaac shrugged, dodging as his friend swiped a claw at him attempting to catch him off guard,

"Whatever you say," the Beta crouched low, building up his energy in his legs as he took off at her, trying to stay serious about their training. Sparring with one another was not as challenging as yesterday's session with Peter and Derek, but he appreciated the step down. Though his back had healed with yesterday's exercise, the image of his back in the mirror after Derek had cleared out the last of the monkshood oil had instilled a level of appreciation for his healing factor he hadn't known he was taking for granted.

Eyes flashing, Erica dodged his attack, tumbling until she could position her legs beneath her for a jump. When she crashed into his shoulders, Isaac' stumbled back onto the ground, the young woman raising her one arm up, the other pressed against his throat just enough to show dominance, "You don't want me to be right, do you?"

The sound was accusing, not something Isaac expected given how little either of them know the girl who had returned Erica to them, "What?"

A low snarl slipped past lengthening canines, the blonde's transformation less wild looking than her male counterparts but just as effective, "You like her."

Isaac's quirky smile did calm the girl down but he tried to make his body as pliant as possible under hers in a sign of submission, "I don't know her."

Erica leaned forward, gold gaze disappearing to reveal her natural brown, "You know me." The two stared at one another, her aggression no less but Isaac's throat free and her claws running into his thick curls. The teen lay still under her before she grinned, lifting one leg off him to stand overtop reaching down to help him up, "Come on, that stuff wasn't enough earlier, I need something real."

Isaac stared after her as she disappeared into the house, thinking perhaps Peter wasn't the only one off balance these days. _Hot, but crazy._

**: : : : : :**

Everything hurt; there wasn't a bone not broken, a piece of flesh not clawed. Boyd both hated and loved the cold floor beneath him for soothing his aches, but stinging still open wounds. _A wound from an Alpha takes longer to heal_, how long would it take when they had been done over and over?

Light pressure asserted itself along his back and a warning rumble rose in his throat before a set of fingers petted the back of his neck, "Shh, you'll bring them back." The girl, of course. Boyd relaxed, managing to open one swollen eye to look at her. She'd healed a bit since yesterday, for whatever reason quicker than he could.

Hair, possibly light brown at one point but gone unwashed for so long it just looked greasy, hung down over her shoulders. The thin shirt she was captured in stained from the blood she'd soaked up off his body the first night they'd dropped him in with her. _How long?_ He closed his eyes, he knew it was important to keep track but it could wait, "You ok?"

The girl nodded, her eyes quick to survey the new damage that had been inflicted on her fellow prisoner. The slashes along his back were the worst, Ennis's favorite choice, "Your legs?"

Boyd focused past the pain, the need to stay still, and wiggled his toes. The movement set fire along his body and he howled, the girl moving quick to pull him into her body in one go so she could wrap the inside of her arm in front of his mouth. The other one went under his chin to keep him from biting. Fear permeated the room as their ears picked up on the sound of toe nails clicking against the floor outside the door.

When it swung open the dark She wolf stood at the entrance, arm holding onto the top of the door, body melting into the curved frame, "We've told you about playing doctor Cora." Alpha and Omega, the two eyed each other with equal measure before the feral woman stepped into the vault, "Looks like you need another lesson." 

Cora snarled, holding Boyd in her lap, body leaning over still trying to shield him when it was clear now attention was on her, "You can't keep doing this."

Kali grinned showcasing elongated fangs, "Oh honey, we can do whatever we want." The youth was in her hand, gripped by the throat before Cora had a chance to slash at her properly, "If you weren't kin you'd be dead by now," a dark claw wrapped around Kali's ankle and she looked down at the other teen in their holding,

"Let her go." Boyd's words came out on a grunt, red tinged saliva drooling out on the floor. Unimpressed, the Alpha raised her leg and Cora winced at the sound of a heel connecting with the Beta's head.****

: : : : : :

The ride into Beacon Hills was shorter than Kenzi remembered, but it might have had to do with the fact that she wasn't looking over her shoulder at a bleeding out, potential corpse, or up at the ass crack of dawn driving said person back to their home. One thing she could say for the states, it sure did warm up fast, "Could you, maybe," she reached for the ac rather than try to get the rest of the words out, rolling down her window at the same time, "Whew!"

"Hey!" Derek pushed the passenger side window button up, for the first time wishing he had a child lock, "One of the other."

Kenzi fanned herself off in melodramatic fashion, popping the top buttons on the long sleeve she was still in from yesterday, "Why would you guys do this to yourself? Don't you have like, an aversion to the heat? Thick fur animals should stay cool."

Derek gave her an odd look, not his usual annoyance, "This is _nice_ out. It's not even 80." A long groan escaped the human and he rolled his eyes choosing to instead focus on the road, "Just point out the hotel when we get to it."

Pulling over a few minutes later, Kenzi held her shoes in her hand, skipping on the concrete to keep her toes from burning and jimmying the key into the lock before disappearing inside. When she did not reappear within a few minutes, Derek cut the engine and headed in. _They really did just get in town, _two bags were on the floor; one open with clothes smelling strong of wolf, the other much larger and filled to the point that items stretched tight under the bag's fabric. Curiosity was not just a cat's weakness.

Glancing towards the bathroom where the shower was running, thick fingers reached unzipping the bulging bag, its contents spilling out in a wave. Cursing, the Alpha failed to catch the majority of items before they could clatter noisily to the carpeted floor. When the shower cut off, the man scrambled to pick up the array of small tubs, compact containers and… butterfly knives? Holding a green encased blade, Derek's lips pursed together, listening for the sound of fabric sliding over skin as the girl dressed, peaking further into the travel pack, _weapons and make up. Who carries a mace?_

Door opening, Derek jerked back at the wave of untainted freshness wafting from the washroom, nose twitching. Free of the strange wolf musk, the crisp bite of the girl's own scent assaulting the unprepared Alpha's senses while his pupils blew wide. Pausing in the doorway, Kenzi tilted her head, a makeup free face making her eyes look even bigger as she caught him committing the ultimate crime, "Are you going through my stuff?"

Red handed, the wolf just looked down at the items in his hands then back to her as she crossed the room to collect a few choice tubes and a single jar of eye cream, "Good luck with the zipper." She closed the door behind her to finish getting ready, smiling in satisfaction when she heard a small growl of frustration. She'd had to wait a good minute on Bruce trying to close it before they hit the road. If Derek hadn't had trouble she would have been surprised.

**: : : : : :**

They separated just before the grocer's market, Kenzi having given the wolf a full run down about what they could start with to make his home more suitable, _"I know you all have some super balancing act going for you, but you might consider a full banister, maybe complete stairs…"_ That in mind, the Alpha had dropped her off outside the store and headed on leaving her with one of quite a few cards she had spotted in his wallet.

Buying for Bo and herself had gotten easier when their Investigation Agency had taken off, before those freelance jobs that had cut them back a bit, back to how it had been before they had agreed to put their minds and skills together. _Still several steps above being on my own…_ _Of course I'm dealing with a completely different price set here – ugh! Why did I not, right, his card. Whew. _

"Yeah, what are they thinking?" Half a foot taller than his unsuspecting target, the young man ran a hand up and through the back of his hair wishing he had something to spike as an excuse, any reason other than his nerves, "$5.50 is where I draw the line." When the girl turned towards him he was surprised to find that her complexion was not a side effect of the lights, she actually _was_ paler than him, "Wow you are white."

Turning on her flats to face the boy addressing her, Kenzi's brows drew up, heightening the amused expression she had started with as he had kept speaking, "You know, that almost borders on insulting."

Watching red creep up his neck and over his ears, Kenzi folded her arm over her stomach, the other one moving to cover her mouth to hide her smile, "Its ok. And actually," she gestured at the gallons she had been looking at when her money crisis hit her, "If my math is right, yall are cheaper down here."

"Don't you mean, over here?" Cheek muscle twitching the young man smiled, watching as she pulled first one carton than another from the window. When she started to walk, he followed, basket in arm, "You just, you're uh accent, it's Russian right?"

A pale pink bottom lip rolled beneath a set of white front teeth, caramel eyes glued to the action and Kenzi let the kid stew a minute, ready to give him a break when he jumped in front of her. Arms raised and body flailing back so freely she was amazed he stay on his feet, "Listen, I'm sorry. Sometimes my foot lives in my mouth."

Amazingly enough the girl patted his shoulder, "It's fine. You're a bit of a spazz, but it works for you." The hand she had pulled from off his chest stretched out in front of him, "Kenzi."

The way the kid stared down at her fingers was as though his quirkiness had never paid off for him but after a moment he took the limb offered, "Stiles."

A half hour later, the two stood in line waiting to ring up, Kenzi's cart piled high, "Big family?"

Turning her head, Kenzi eyed his own basket filled with strictly organic food, "Vegan life style?"

Stiles smiled, "Touché'." He gave her a smoking gun pose, firing it off at her with a grin, "No, my dad's that age you know," he waved with an iffy shake of his hand, "Just trying to look out for him."

More than one piece of information slid out with that sentence and Kenzi reached to rub the outside of his arm, "That's great." At the wide eyes the kid got with the touch she pulled her hand back, _right. Known you for five minutes_. Nodding it off she moved to start putting her things on the conveyer belt offering up, "I'm in town for a while, staying with some friends. A few teens, you know the deal."

"Yeah cause that was so long ago for you," a spark of interest ran along his joke, "what, a few wee- months ago?"

A sly grin crossed her features, "Are you asking a lady her age?"

Stiles blinked, "N-no."

Turning away from him briefly, Kenzi heard the total, flashed a smile to the clerk and slid Derek's card through the machine. Spotting the familiar face on the side, bright eyes bugged out, snatching her wrist. There was a pause and then a double take from the card back to Kenzi to the card, releasing her when he realized the cashier was staring and he stuttered before the woman would ask Kenzi for ID, "Ju-just know her brother."

Kenzi eyed the teen wondering what the connection was, and waited by her cart after she had filled it back up with the loaded grocery bags. When he was done, Stiles carried a plastic bag in each hand stopping when they had gotten away from the lines, "What are you doing with Derek's card?"

A year ago, two, Kenzi would have come up with some quick witted lie but things were different now and it was obvious Stiles already knew the Hales, "He's the friend I'm staying with."

The teen ran blunt fingernails over his buzz cut, hands raising a moment then grasping her shoulders, his bags falling down to hook in the crease of his elbows, "Listen, Kenz, I know I just met you and- and maybe it's not my business but you cannot stay with him. Whatever he is offering you or promising he can do for you. Just, don't."

Searching the desperation in his face, the seriousness of his tone Kenzi took a minute. Exposing Fae was punishable by death; if Stiles did not already know… "Are you talking about what I think you are?"

Squeezing her shoulders, Stiles' eyes widened more if possible, "Are you? Have you?" He glanced her body over and back again, "He did, didn't he?" Releasing her he stepped back arms raising up, "Of course he did! The man's mad with power!"

Grabbing his arm, Kenzi led the crazed teen out of the gawking store, "Oh my god, shut up." She stared around the parking lot, gaze flicking over faces and checking cars for nosey passersby, "If you have any self-preservation you will stop opening your mouth right now."

Blinking, Stiles fish mouthed at the girl until he was able to regain control of his senses, "Me? You! How long has he been hiding you? It's been a day; what did he scoop you up outside of town?"

A flat annoyed expression crossed her face, "I told you: Came into town. Staying there."

Trying to figure things out as fast as possible as he spotted the familiar black gleam of the muscle car turning into the parking lot from the back, "So are you.. Do you share in his…" Curled fingers and swiping motion loosened the tension in her shoulders and she shook her head.

"No, I don't. I know people like him, I was coming down to…" Kenzi sighed backing up mentally, her tongue too loose with this kid, "It doesn't matter. I'm just helping him find part of his pack and then-"

That bit of information was news to him, Stiles starting to raise another question when tiles screeched to a halt in the crosswalk the driver opening his door and looking over the hood, "Problem Stiles?"

Kenzi gave the teen a sharp look, the youth keeping quiet, shaking his head, "No! All good!" He exaggerated the point with a thumbs up, stepping back as Kenzi moved to slide the groceries quickly into the trunk before waving,

"Thanks for the company, Stiles!"

As the Camaro drove off, Stiles stared. _Another Erica – Erica. Shit, I need to text…_ The sleuth drew a blank. Scott had told him he needed a Supernatural Summer Break; Allison would be boarding a plane to Paris in the evening and Deaton essentially was the estranged Hale emissary. Who did that leave? 

**: : : : : :**

A pile of broken wood sat in the front yard when Derek pulled into the drive, Bruce walking out with the last of one side of the banister as he shut his door. Staring at the Alpha, the giant shifted his shoulders, rolling them back until his friend exited safely from the passenger seat, even from his place on the stairs he could read the tension between them, "Things ok?"

A dark stare fixed on him, short quick movements snatching up a few bags of groceries as Kenzi rolled her eyes and shut the trunk with the last of it. The man passed him by, stomping up the porch while Kenzi shook her head, "Forget about it Big man." She shook the bag, "Plenty of eats later." With that she slipped inside, leaving her guard to wonder what he'd missed.

: : : : : :

No one had come in or out of the building since yesterday, the lone man taking the time to circle the area, to discern the place as much as to keep from saturating any specific section of the woods with his scent. _If only I'd known we'd be locating them so soon, I could have procured something from that precious Deaton_, mouth set in a line, Peter sighed to himself. _Too late now…_

Watching the bank, Peter's brows drew up in surprise as the doors opened for the first time since he had stood guard. Alpha's, all of them in their normal human form, or as close as a few could manage, stood at the entryway: twins on either side, _Dee and Dum_, waiting for a woman with dark skin and darker hair to push a young-

Canine's lengthening, Peter's nails sharpened into claws that tore the bark from the tree he leaned against, "Cora." He bit the sound down, staring at one of the many children he had thought had been decimated in the fire, her body shoved to the ground to tumble back up on all fours. A chase, they were going to play a game with his kin.

The rage that had driven him, the need to devour the souls of those responsible for his pain rose up in a thick haze. Sapphires burned brightly, staring down the hill unnoticed: planning.


	3. Chapter 3

A Change of Fa(t)e : 3 InuNekoLexi

Disclaimer: Neither Lost Girl nor Teen Wolf and its subsequent characters are in any way my creation; nor does my fan fiction endow me with any kind of monetary gain. All writing posted here is simply done for pleasure.

Author's Note: Thank you again to Jessara1, Trinna, and Guest for the quick reviews! If you are just jumping into the story, this picks up after Teen Wolf's Season 2 end, and Lost Girl's Season 3 end. Everything before that is true to each separate arch, afterward I'm taking liberty to deviate. ^.^ A little less Kenzi and Pack focus in this chapter, more next one.

**: : : : : :**

_The Argents have been busy,_ Peter hung, momentarily suspended in midair by the trap he had set off in his rush to vacate his hiding spot and attack. Now, blood rushing back to his head where it belonged, his normally sharp mind returned; calm, clear. _Now, to get down from here, without destroying it…_

**: : : : : :**

The pads of thin feet crushed twigs and leaves, fingernails clawing the earth at every slip trying to push a heaving body back up to running form. Cora was not trying to be subtle, the Alpha's had given her a head start, the same as they had last time and the time before that. It was a sick time of Cat and Mouse that she was being forced to play; not running not an option, she had seen what happened when you did not play. _Slaughter._

So with her five minute start, Cora pushed opposite the direction she wanted to go, uphill to scramble into the woods in back rather than towards the comfort that the roads mapping in front of the bank would lead to. If the world ever owed her a favor she could get away and double back, maybe look for her family like she had been planning when she had been taken. Too bad none of their other games had gone that way, _At least they take turns._

The twins stood at the entrance of the bank, mirroring sculptures as they breathed in unison, gazes following the dust trail of the rabbiting Beta. Ahead of them, Kali stood with her arms folded, counting out the seconds as her nails tapped along the ground. Cora was quick, once upon a time, but their beating had taken its toll and the female Alpha was not pleased as she noted how little progress she had made at the half mark; long brown hair just disappearing into the trees. Behind her she heard one of the boy's anxious snarl and she clicked sharp fangs together, "Hold it Aiden."

Ethan eyed his brother, his other half shifting in place. Aiden was always the aggressor, the more ferocious of the two; the longer they traveled with Deucalion the more his brother seemed to thrive and it made Ethan edgy. He was thankful for what they had been given, the freedom they experienced in their volatile group but… He shook his head letting his wolf take the lead, instinct was easier to deal with. The girl was prey and prey was easy to deal with. Another minute, then a second and finally as the last thirty dwindled down, Kali's shoulders rose up and her arms fell to her hips with her fingers spread wide, "Now."

Aiden flew past her, then Ethan a few strides short and when Kalie thought they would have enough room to burn off some of their excess testosterone, she gave chase as well.

**: : : : : :**

Peter shoved his niece forward with blood splattered hands, rubbing her red life between his fingertips, marking the tree he stood by as she caught a strand of hair in the branches opposite. They had only had a moment, not enough time to share in any kind of joy at the reunion, nothing but a quick hug that mingled scents and quick cut tones indicating what she was to do when things went as planned.

Like a rabid dog the lead of the hunting party chased after the wet patches, glistening along the leaves and bark of the trees; the second giving pause then heading after the subtler trail as the first was too obvious. Kali followed Ethan, the girl's movements so clear she wondered when Aiden would rejoin them; surely he would see that he was going the wrong way.

_Idiots, she can't __bleed__ where she hasn't been, what are you doing?_ Aiden snarled glancing back but he didn't stop, the patterns were lessening as the girl healed. The beast shook his head, eyes shutting for just a moment when the lack of blood forced him to focus hi other senses, _Who is –_ He was swept upwards, dangling in the air as he stared at the place he had just been. Aiden had the briefest chance to register something coming at him and then-

"Hu -upp-" Ethan collapsed, arms wild, reaching to claw up at his neck before he had the mind to retract them. Blunt nails dug over reddening skin, gripping at his windpipe.

"Ethan, Ethan!" The Alpha gripped the fallen teen's shoulders tightly, trying to shake him. His reaction was unfounded, nothing had happened that she had seen, she could detect nothing around them but the girl they were after, the girl they needed to get back. "Snap out of it!" The fallen Alpha clasped onto her wrist as she moved to pass him by, looking up at her, his eyes flaring red so bright they looked as if they might burn out before his claws regrew and sunk into her skin reflexively.

Cursing she slapped him off, turning on him as her nature got the better of her. _You dare challenge me?_ The absurdity of it was not lost on her but she could not stop until his canines shortened a hairs breath, and his eyes did burn out, back down to a bright blue his airway seeming to clear. Fear ran along her skin, what had that Beta done to him?

Tears built up and spilt over Ethan's lids, wet budding on lashes and slipping over onto his cheeks a mourning howl working out from his soul.

**: : : : : :**

Cora bent at the knees, grasping her legs for support as the cry carried over the still of the forest. _Serves you right_, the young girl gave herself three more seconds than her uncle had allotted her for before pushing off again. _God I will kill for a burger, or a bunny. Even a bunny._

Circling the line of trees that surrounded the bank she headed towards town, the repercussion of what Peter must have done sinking into her subconscious.

**: : : : : :**

It was the She-Alpha that found him, a bullet through the leaves as she pushed from the trunks of each tree with her long legs, mouth open in a large snarl. Claws curling into his fist, Peter's lips twitched into a high smirk, arm pulling up in a quick slash that cut through her stomach and slit a crease in her chin as she sailed back from the force. Surprise etched the woman's features as she landed, elbows shoved into the ground. Understanding spread across her face; _not the girl, _"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Muscles rolling with power he had not felt since before his nephew has ripped out his throat, Peter tilted his head, mock stroking his chin in mock thought, "Let me see," he ticked off his nails one at a time with each point, "I've killed an Alpha, rescued a very lively looking niece and am about to kill a very stupid-"

Not waiting on the man to finish his speech, Kali flipped up, the bottom of her foot missing his cleft as he leaned back. A tutting passed from behind pursed lips, "Rude." Arm swinging, the back of his hand connected with her cheek. "I recall you having better manners, Kali."

On her back again, the bronze skinned beauty stared, trying to remember the Hale's name, a pale brunette teen sticking out in her mind, "Peter." The palm of her hand caressed the earth beneath it, "What does a weasel like you, know of manners?" The breath between her words heavy as she hefted herself up.

The two circled one another, Peter exhilarated with his new strength, Kali wary of the man still wearing her pack mate's blood. When their bodies collided the forest resounded with the sounds of their flesh impacting again and again, salty copper blooming in the air and dotting the ground in long lines following the pattern of where their nails cut into one another. A clearing was made in the area the rolled in and parting Peter began to feel the drain, his power wasn't Alpha Status and Kali was formidable.

The she-wolf stood hunched over, watching the man with saucer sized eyes, a deep red. Chest heaving, Kali acknowledged her opponent should be dead; she should have already won, but the cuts in her sides and over her body ached in obvious show of how much fight he had left in him. Growling in warning she made a retreat, her ankles swaying as she picked her way over the debris along the floor.

**: : : : : :  
**

Beacon Hill's Sherriff Department, the patrol car's logo was lit by the last of the town's streetlights as it left the better used part of town for the run down abandoned section beyond the industrial district in the wee hours of the morning. Riding shotgun, Stiles gobbled up a long twirling curly fry glancing out the window with an Adderall free attention span. Spotting a hand that wasn't his, lifting another fried batch of goodness he swung long digits back striking the intruder, "Ah! No. You had a salad at the station."

Dusky gold in the dashboard light, the Sheriff's eyebrows pulled together mock nursing his fingers, "Hey, patrol night is supposed to mean _real_ food."

His late wife's eyes looked back at the elder Stilinski from his son's face, "It is, that," an accusing finger pointed to the cup holder's contents, "Is a double malted shake that I am allowing you to put in your much stressed body. For breakfast no less."

Jaw shifting, life aged skin pulled into an amused expression, "Stile's look-" one hand on the wheel, the Sheriff sighed, giving up his halfhearted attempt before he had even started. Stealing a single fry quickly before his kid could get out a complete protest, "Last one, promise."

Head lolling to the side the spiky haired teen grumbled, huffing as he wiggled into his seat, arms folding, "Fine. Fine…"

Movement in his peripheral and then a fall; dirty pale hands, a long mane of hair, "Dad!" One hand swatted his father's chest, the zipper stinging his skin as his startled voice rang in the small compact vehicle. Seeing his son's expression the man slowed down, Stiles' hands grasping at the handle and failing before managing to get out; his father's movements much smoother as he turned the car off and exited, eyes scanning over the hood for what the younger male had seen,

"What is it?"

"I think it's-" the coloring, the face; Stiles' felt his body jerk backwards in time a moment as another lifeless corpse, half eaten and rotting flashed in front of his eyes. He shook his head clear and leaned down, "a body."

"Stiles," John moved around the car, one hand on his weapon the other reaching for the walkie at his shoulder when his son let out a yelp stumbling back and he withdrew the gun from its holster quickly pointing.

Hands raising, Stiles' palms were bright white in the dark shielding the girl from his father's advances, "I was wrong, I'm fine! It's fine!"

Fingers wrapping around the human's ankle the girl gasped, breathe returning to her after a moment's unconsciousness. _Males, family. One young, one old – 40's. Prescriptions, leather, Arbies – wolf. Wolf._ She focused on the scent, so familiar but faint on the teen and looked up at him trying to judge, _no he wouldn't be with a kid like this. _Still she could not make the rest of the way that minute.

With both men moving in tandem, Cora quickly found herself in the backseat behind the teen and the Sheriff, separated by a metal partition. From under heavy lids the young Hale could make out the kid watching her, worrying his bottom lip, "What's your name?"

The thin figure shook her head slowly and Stiles' focus was drawn to the slash marks in her clothes, he knew the look of those, "Did you see what did that?" _Who is running around out there?_

Cora swallowed, choosing the story forming at the forefront of her mind, "Cora. I was hiking, -went hiking," she shifted, shoulder moving against the backseat trying to rid her skin of some of the blood drying there, "I got lost."

The Sheriff's sober gaze met hers in the mirror, watching with both suspicion and concern, "Do you know how long you were out there?"

_Weeks. _Cora shook her head but knew that it could not be too long, people could not go but so long without food and water, "A few days? I was camping. I'll be fine," she licked her lips, the cracks in them probably more crack user than lost hiker, "I just need a drink."

Stiles was reaching into the glove compartment before his dad had to ask and withdrew a recycled water bottle, not pausing to open the partition and pass it their guest, "Here."

"I'll take your information when we get to the station," looking ahead at the road, John drove at a steady ten and two, "Call your parents, have them pick you up."

A look crossed the youth's face that Stiles' father missed but the teen did not and understanding dawned on the teen's face. Hearing the uptick in the kid's heart, Cora looked over at him and the two shared silent conversation before Stile's swallowed, "Actually Dad, I can take Cora home."

Sheriff Stilinski looked over at his son doubtfully, "You two know each other."

Cora nodded in the backseat, "Stiles is friends with my family."

Certainty cemented in place, the teen nodded but wished it was not playing out the way it was, "She's uh… well you remember Derek."

A visible right arm twitch. Cora tried to keep her chest in slow even breaths, _Peter and Derek. Both alive. There might be a family after all. _The shock radiating off the man could only mean her brother was being his normal unruly self, "Don't judge me yet."

The Sheriff cleared his throat, keeping his thoughts to himself, wrinkles creasing his forehead in deep lines. In his passenger side seat, his son moved to situate himself better, if he turned his head he would bet his badge it was his ridiculous request pose.

"The station isn't really necessary dad. You know you won't be able to reach her brother, and what she really needs is to be looked over I can run her by Scott's I'm sure his mom can diagnose dehydration as easy as the next guy. Free too."

The Sheriff sighed, his son had a point. Derek was not reachable, at least not by the law anyway although he was sure his son could get in touch with the older boy quite easily. And Melisa was qualified to look over the girl… and it would save on paperwork. Not that he minded paperwork, but if it was less stress for the already strained girl… "On one condition, I follow you to the McCall's. You do not go anywhere until Melissa has looked her over."

**: : : : : :**

Waving one arm, Stiles waited until his father had driven down the street before turning to the girl just shy of his height with a straight face, "Good god please don't really be Derek's sister." When Derek's trademark stoic stare looked back at him from the female face Stiles ran his hands over his face and made a frustrated sound, "Ugh, alright. So all those," he gestured at her clawed clothes, "That's not you. That was another one right?"

Cora nodded, "More than one. And I need to get back there once we have Derek and his pack."

Stiles stepped back, eyeballing the girl that seemed to know more than she should, "How do you know about that."

Head tilting, the young woman looked back at him, slightly off put as she realized that he was awfully in the know for a human, "Please don't tell me he is recruiting you."

"Hey! I'll have you know lots of wolves want me!"

High thin brows and pouting lips the girl turned back to the jeep they had exited for the Sheriff, "Just take me to my brother."

Glaring after the stranger, Stiles ran around the Jeep cursing the Hale family line and their tendency to pop back up when they were supposed to be dead. In the early morning hours, the McCall household stood empty on its lot, no mother or child present to see the odd pair bicker and drive off but its windows seeming to watch the pair anyway. 

**: : : : : : :**

Arm hanging over the mattress, fingers brushing the floor, Derek's face was pressed into the cotton fabric of the sheet forcing his scruff to press red pinpricks in his skin. A deep slumber held sway over the Alpha, pillow covering the ear pointed towards the ceiling to muffle the noise of his small group during the night before. The same pack that now unwittingly was drawing his consciousness up from the depths of muddled dreams by wafting a delicious aroma up from the kitchen through the vents.

One eye, then the other, Derek blinked several times to shake images of a time long since passed. The chatter coming up the stairs was reminiscent of his sisters and cousins, happy lilting voices busy as they moved; shuffling feet and scratchy clothes. For a moment he felt a swelling in his chest as he could feel their emotions pulling him in, his pack was happy. There was uncertainty, a missing link without Boyd, but he could feel hope there that they knew he would be found and this morning was just one in preparation of his return. Sitting up he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing the sweat laden material into the corner along with the rest he rose slow, body stiff from lying still and stretching, twisting until his back popped in several loud bursts.

Falling forward, Derek caught himself on the floor and pushed up in a tight line that ran down the length of his back to his heels. One, two, three, four; he continued on, breathing in through his nose on the way down, out between grit teeth as he pushed up. It did not take long before a clear picture formed: cranberry muffins, omelets and OJ. _Where's the meat?_

Water ran freely from the tap and over the frozen solid pack of store brand Hickory Smoked Bacon between Kenzi's hands, lips pursed in a disgruntled line as she cursed in her native tongue internally. Behind her the pups continued making keening noises at each bite of baked goodness and Bruce polished off his second plate of eggs. Giving up on the immediate use of the pork, Kenzi pushed the stopper in the sink and let it fill halfway before dropping the thick cuts in the liquid to defrost over the next few hours. Sensing her next move, a plate was already filled and set at the seat behind her when she turned, Erica offering a small innocent smile that earned her a quick squeeze,

"Thanks."

Rattling metal caught the young Betas attention, Erica's gaze sharpening then brightening within the same split second as she flew from her seat with a bounce in her step. Head shaking, Isaac grinned recognizing the rattle the same as she had; whatever emotional problems their pack may have there was at least one person most of them agreed on. The ground floor creaked beneath Bruce's heavy steps as the large fae followed Erica's lead, stopping at the window to look out, pausing when he saw another fae being helped from an old Jeep by a young male human, "Just how many are in your pack?"

Frowning as Erica stopped just inside the door, Isaac rose from his seat the same moment as he heard his Alpha drop down from upstairs, "Erica-"

Time stopped, halting for Derek as he dropped his hand from reaching out for his Beta's shoulder, the blonde a tense coil of jealousy as her man helped a new she wolf from his jeep. Feeling her Alpha's emotions flare with something akin to pain Erica's eyes dropped their gold flash to look back. The fit man's face somewhere between loss and disbelief before the newcomer moved forward when the homeowner wouldn't, causing Erica to turn back to the girl again, wary.

Rubbing the back of his head, Stiles stayed silent as brother and sister were rejoined, the public display of Hale affection jarring with his perception of Derek. Both he and Erica, and _hey Erica_, looked away at the same time as the two siblings hugged. The moment stretching on as the sun rose above the property that eventually Stiles found himself walking up the steps of the porch to Erica, "So I take it they found you."

Despite the instant tightening of her cheeks and that super sweet grin she had worn prior to striking him with a car part, Stiles didn't know he had done wrong until Isaac's arm crossing _no_ signal from inside the house. Shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, the comic crazed kid opted for a second choice to follow up with, "Glad to see you're ok. Would have missed being threatened on a semi-normal basis."

Tension melting away, Erica moved forward to hug her friend, forgiving him for not knowing about Boyd even if he seemed to be on the uptake on their original leaving. Arms wrapped around her the cinnamon and curly fries smelling teen, the blonde let herself relax; even letting go when she heard Kenzi question them being odd ones and Isaac agreeing.

**: : : : : :**

Arms folded, body still healing, Kali watched as Ethan started up his twin's bike, his pack bulging with their joined belongings. Beside her, Deucalion's Emissary stood a head shorter at her side, watching the former Alpha retreat from the bank. Kali could tell the woman wanted to say something but she waited until she turned her head in her direction before doing so, "You know it won't be long before He sends one of you after him." Dark eyes flicked in her direction, chin raising,

"What will you do then?"

Ignoring the woman's question, Kali turned towards the druid, reaching with one clawed hand to touch her cheek, enjoying the fear that sent her heart just a fraction of a beat faster. For all the young woman's power and advice to their leader, she was aware of just how vulnerable she really was. Stroking her fingers up into the Emissary's hair until the strands fell flat against a thin shoulder Kali turned away disgusted with the creature that advised the Alpha of Alphas. Too bad she didn't use that power to sway the vote for their youngest member, then again it was hard to argue against Ennis's point.

_"This is an Alpha pack – you're no longer an Alpha."_

Kali closed her eyes at the memory of dawning on the boy's face. Ethan had lost not only his other half but the approval of their proverbial father as Deucalion had agreed with Ennis.

_"If you can win back your power, we will of course welcome you back._" _A practiced hand had slid over the downward lines of the teen's face, Deucalion's face a mask of calm until he had turned abruptly away, signaling Ennis and Kali to follow. Kali had waited until their leader had closed himself up to watch the young one leave._

Staring down across the building's interior to the vault where the lone burly Beta was locked away, Kali swung her leg in midair,_ If wining back his power is possible at all.  
_  
**: : : : : :**

"You think he will be able to do it?"

A great shadow fell across the granite floor, Deucalion's back to the room as he faced the window, "I doubt very much if he will try."

"The other wolf is older-" Supple lips paused before they could form another word noticing the way the blind man grinned, "You don't think that matters?"

"Age has nothing to do with Peter's abilities." The sandy haired man turned sharply on his heel, breathing in deep though he was able to sense where she was standing a few feet to his left.

Thin arms folded, jacket material grating together as the sleeves passed over one another, "You've met him before." Statement, a fact she was not privy too. She needed to add more to her files, she could not afford to be so uninformed of the pack's past.

"Let's just say, Peter has a way of winding on top that can be," the snap his neck made as he released a joint of its frustration, "annoying." 


	4. Chapter 4

A Change of Fa(t)e : 4 InuNekoLexi

Disclaimer: Neither Lost Girl nor Teen Wolf and its subsequent characters are in any way my creation; nor does my fan fiction endow me with any kind of monetary gain. All writing posted here is simply done for pleasure.

Author's Note: Thank you again to Jessara1, Trinna, and Guest for the quick reviews. Loved to see the alerts pop up at work! Spoilers for Lost Girl until the end of Season 3 and for Teen Wolf the end of Season 2. Deviates greatly afterward those points.

**: : : : : :**

Bustling around the house, the Hale pack kept busy during the remainder of the day as Derek and his sister spent the hours catching up, away from prying eyes. Though the teens doubted either blood relative was possible of real tears, who knew what odd bonding they might have after so long apart. Having sensed the kids likelihood to be lovable lazy dogs the rest of the day, Kenzi had snatched up a bandana and ordered them all to their posts:

_Walking behind the big man, Kenzi patted her friend on the shoulder only after tying the strip of cotton around her head to keep her dark locks in place, "Bruce, ready for a work out?" The group's brows rose at once, the look on Isaac and Stile's faces especially priceless as the hulking teddy turned to look down at her,_

"What did you have in mind?"

A bright smile was awarded for the honest question and slim hands raised to tighten one earing and then the other, making sure the backs would not fall out of either when they began, "I need a real fridge, if you could be so kind to toss out that one," she thumbed in the direction of the kitchen, "It would be a great start."

Isaac raised a hand, other arm wrapped around his own back holding onto his other elbow, "And where will we be storing our food?"

Forever a thief, Kenzi pulled out the Alpha's well recognizable wallet, "Der's got us covered." She pushed the old leather into a broad palm, kissing nose touching the side of his shoulder as tiptoeing to kiss his cheek was a bit too much of a stretch, "Find something big enough that will hold food for these guys." A soft grunt, the giant had turned back to the other room, beginning first with the make shift genie on the floor.

Turning to her cublets she looked over Erica's heeled boots, "You're gonna wanna take those off."

Hair framing her face, blonde waves pulled by gravity, Erica padded over the remaining rooftop in stocking feet, the thin material catching the corner of a few tiles until she got fed up, plopping down to pull them off. Hands full of leaves, Isaac tilted his head watching her, "Aren't those slippery?"

The teen rolled her eyes, balling the fabric up and throwing it over the side of the house where a pile was growing; branches, leaves, empty cans of both food and drink. It was amazing to see the clutter that littered the gutters of the not so abandoned place, _Who throws this crap?_ "They are on floors, not this." She ran her nails over the rough surface of the shingles, the sound as pleasant as that of paintballs exploding on wooden boards.

Reaching to swipe at a web placed precariously in the corner of a window, Isaac sighed, "Toss me that, will you?"

Erica gave a little sigh passing him the broom handle first, "What does she think this will accomplish?" Her hands hung in front of her as she took a break from cleaning, looking out over the yard ahead of them. It was still a nice view once you were outside, past the majority of the windows which were free of their glass.

Puffy curls shook dust from them as Isaac tried getting rid of the thin strands, "I don't know, but it's no different than the door."

The red had caught Erica's eye when she had returned but she had been preoccupied at the time, now that she thought about it… "So we're renovating?"

The young man stopped what he was doing, the spider whose home he had failed to destroy giving a small sigh of relief; little legs flailing about. Settling down beside her, Isaac let his longer legs hang over the roof, dangling in the air as he braced his elbows on his thighs, "I don't know, does it matter?"

Head turning Isaac's friend looked over at him, as if she were going to insist further but instead looked back out. The silence that followed gave the impression that though her eyes were forward, her thoughts were turned in. The fullness of her bottom lip slipping out from beneath her teeth added to the effect until finally she questioned, pondering, "You think she'll stay?"

Isaac wondered the same, it wasn't likely. After all Erica had said she was here for a specific reason, helping them out was just a favor; or part of the deal between Kenzi and the Alpha. Staying probably was not high on her priority list but it did hold a certain appeal to the Beta. Glancing over at his female counterpart, Isaac wondered why it mattered so much to Erica, "I thought you didn't want her too."

Erica looked away, over her shoulder but not quite able to see the backyard where they had fought earlier and she had made her offhand remark to Isaac about liking the pixie. "I don't not want her to." A light touch along her knuckles pulled her gaze back to her friend's,

"She'd be a nice addition, for you. We're not enough, just the guys?"

Erica shrugged looking down at the stitches of her jeans. It was tough to explain the mix of emotions she had; becoming a wolf was hard, powerful and heady. It was easy to get addicted to the attitude it instilled in you. Second to that, there was a belonging to the pack, living for the pack. As a werewolf there were things no human could understand, as a woman there were things no man would willingly talk about. Putting those things together? It'd be nice to have a gal she could sit down with and Kenzi struck her as the kind of person with she could do that. If she could do it at all, she hadn't had the best social standing before things and who knew what sort of change would arise in the Russian if she were to be like them.

"There's nothing wrong with you." There was nothing to suggest she wasn't being honest, but Erica's answer did nothing to assure the young man and he moved to squeeze her shoulders,

"Don't worry about it."

In the room beneath where the two wolves sat, Kenzi and Stiles spent their time cleaning out the living area of the downstairs where Derek had once been tortured by his ex. The blood on the floor and the crispy doorway where hard to miss and Kenzi did the best she could to get rid of each. Unscrewing the remaining bolts that kept the door in place, Kenzi pulled the worse off of the two multi glass panes and started to step back, her arms wide apart trying to grasp both sides. "A little help!"

Shoving the blackened table to the side, Stiles quickly moved to her aide, hefting the side with the handle, "Outside?" A dark head nodded and they carefully picked their way to the front porch, "So is this what you do? Upkeep houses?"

Kenzi shook her head as they dropped the weight against the railing, "No," she shifted, hands circling one another on a roll, "I'm sort of the street smarts in a duo of sleuthing. I offer sassy support and good fashion advice when I'm not kickin' mad demon ass."

Stiles paused in the entryway, foot lifted and then continued on, "Demon ass? There are demons?"

Hands sliding over the charred table, Kenzi considered her wording and moved her shoulders loosely, "It's an expression."

"No, no – for other people that is an expression," the young teen circled to the opposite side of the wood, "for we who run with wolves that means a bit more." His fingers grasped under the legs close to him and picked it up on his own as she took back a step, "So just how many of these things have you faced?"

Following with a board that had been leaning against the wall to cover a hole, _have to repair that to keep out a draft_, the woman shrugged, "Um I don't know for sure, I've lost count. Bobo and I do a lot, some weeks it's 2 or three other weeks we might run into 5."

Stiles deposited the desk on the porch rather than the ground outside, the charred top might be refurnish able if they treated it right. Hands on hips Stiles looked at the newcomer, "5? What kind of place is this?"

Kenzi grinned, tongue poking out, "Not part of today's business. Don't worry about it, we can handle ourselves."

Shaking his head the teen moved to grab the couch and Kenzi set her foot down, hands on the arm of the side farthest from him, "Woah, hey. I'm fine doing some things but couch removal is personal. A love seat maybe, a chair sure – as long as it isn't a Lazy Boy. But couches get memories." She moved around to plush up the pillows, as sad as they may look with their little dust clouds puffing out, "You don't know if any lil were babies were made here."

Stilinski's nose shriveled in disgust, "Ugh never say those words again."

Kenzi smirked moving closer, "Were babies."

"There are babies?" Despite the definite feminine tone, the speaker's voice was gruff as though it had been overworked and Kenzi found herself looking at the woman Stile's had carted to the Hale home that morning, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh you know, one quick tumble with Der there-" The Alpha glared at Kenzi's joke but Cora was good enough to play along, bumping her brother's shoulder before coming further into the room and looking around at the cleared space,

"So, anything I can do?"

The rest of the day passed in physical labor; each person's mind kept quiet from voicing their concerns. Derek looked constantly to his sister, amazed she was there; alive. A warmth nestled close to his chest, next to a looming pressure, understanding that he still had to explain about Laura and Peter. Peter weighed heavily on his thoughts, that he had killed a member of the Alpha pack, how soon would the Alpha's retaliate? How long would it take Peter to slip back to his desire for power?

As Stiles and Kenzi worked side by side the leader of the unlikely group could not help but wonder about her request as well. When they collected Boyd, what was her plan? Giving the bite was not light for the young man no matter what the McCall kid might think, he had taken it hard that Erica and Boyd were leaving him and walking into making another werewolf only to have them decide to leave the pack… He shook his head, clearing it. Then there was Erica's behavior since her return; the girl was unsettled since he'd met her in the hospital, he'd attributed it to her illness, then the change in power but now it was different. Derek could sense the blonde's appreciation in being welcomed back, but also a vulnerability that had not been there before. Realization that it would hurt now if it were ripped away?

**: : : : : :**

3:31, the time was displayed brightly on Kenzi's phone as she woke, trying to figure what had startled her from her sleep. A slight pressure moved through the air, a soft cackling of electric energy as she shifted, _Where's –_ she stopped. She wasn't at Bo's place, this wasn't her room. Her Katana was still firmly sheathed next to her bed, one of the few items she hadn't been able to pack before leaving for the States. The Twig of Zemora's warning set her on edge, something dangerous lurked nearby and her bag wasn't in arms reach. _Where's Bruce?_

Bright eyes searched the darkness but the moonlight did little to reveal more than the barest contents of the room. The hulking figure of her guardian was lacking in the black void beyond the door and she felt a fluttering of nerves in her stomach as she swallowed. _Get a grip, there are 4 capable Fae within shouting distance. If I'm awake, they definitely are. _Pushing the covers back, small feet touched the hardwood floor, cooling the bare pads as she stood; silently lifting herself up. Slipping a hand into her bag where it sat at the edge of the bed she pulled out the green switch blade and palmed it, fingers wrapping tightly around the closed weapon.

When she reached the doorway, another flag raised itself in her mind, no Bruce in the hallway. Further down the hall, nothing either. The tiny human's heart picked up, quick beats cranking to highway speed . _The kitchen or the front?_ Something caught her attention at the right and she chose the first, inching towards the empty room they had enjoyed breakfast in the day before. Nothing lurked in the cabinets or behind the island but she was drawn to the doors that would lead outside. Pitch greeted her beyond the glass and she clenched her fist reaching for the handle,

"Kenzi."

Bruce stared as object of his affection spun around, sharp metal glittering in the air as a soft click released the blade in her hand and was held in his direction, shaking. His brows drew down in slight confusion as he raised his hands, palms forward, "It's just me, Kenz." She lowered the weapon, free hand held over her heart clinging to her night shirt.

Reclosing the butterfly knife, the nervous child set it on the counter nearest her moving forward to hit one of Bruce's large pecs to relieve the agitation, "Dude!" Her voice was a harsh whisper, both from sleep and trying to keep it down from waking the others as though her yelp seconds prior hadn't done that, "What are you doing?"

The large man shrugged, clothes he had been wearing several days now looking more disheveled than usual, "I couldn't sleep."

"So you're giving people mini heart attacks?" Moving around the kitchen she searched through the cabinets for a glass, or a mug or something cylindrical shaped that would house a glass of water. Unfortunately they'd all been too tired after dinner to do the dishes and the usual inhabitants of the cupboards now sat collected in the sink. Flipping on the faucet and turning her head, Kenzi took a few sips before shutting it off.

Behind the thirsty human, Bruce kept quiet feeling abashed, "Sorry Kenzi."

Blue eyes studied the ashamed man and she sighed, running fingers through her messy hair. After travelling around with a self-confident Succubus and a group of equally assured Fae, the woman forgot not everyone was affected so easily by words. Walking around the old island, something she'd already put on her list to take care of, the small figure moved to circle her arms around the large bear's middle giving a soft squeeze, "Bruce, what am I gonna do with you?"

As philosophical and well-read as the muscular Fae was, the small things slipped by easily and he held her not feeling any better but recognizing the tone wasn't hurt full. When she pulled back and smiled a little as she understood he didn't understand her intentions she moved back, "I was joking. Now come on, the only way to get to sleep is to lie down."

**: : : : : :**

The body lay buried under ten feet of gravel and stone left behind with one of the abandoned structures near the bank. If Aiden's grave was found, the sheet of metal strategically placed between the head and torso would serve as cause of death. It was the one act Deucalion had allowed to pacify Kali, _He died an Alpha. The respect is owed to him_. Kali knew that Ennis took the explanation at face value, as though Deucalion truly cared about the fallen pup, but Kali knew better – Aiden's body, if stumbled upon would raise too many questions.

The She-Alpha was standing at window when she felt the human-poser move up on her right, the hairs on her arms standing at her presence. As helpful as Druids were for their kind, their connectivity to nature and the power it endued them with set wolves off a bit; an early warning system instinct provided. One Kali knew well after the death of her own. She closed her eyes before the memory could rise to close to the surface, "Something you want?"

Boredom projected from the elder woman but Marin was not fooled, "I have to go into town, get supplies." She folded her arms across her chest head tilting, "Is Ennis still at the grave?"

Kali shrugged long locks down her back before turning to look at her, "I'm not Ennis's Keeper."

Marin smiled slowly, "No I guess not." Swaying she moved around the wolf to head out, "I'll be taking him into town. I told Deucalion, Peter may make a move while things are still unsettled. We will be back before nightfall." 

**: : : : : :**

_When did they go? Today? Yesterday?_ It was hard to tell the time of day, or know how long he had slept in the vault. Light filtered in through barred windows at the very top of the room, the rays that made it inside bouncing from wall to wall as they were scattered by the stone it was made of making time impossible to tell. Then there was the fact that Boyd had passed out after they had taken Cora.

_Please be alive._ The likely hood of her death was obvious to the torn teen, his wounds healing slower than ever as his metabolism struggled through several days starvation to heal itself with no nutrients. _Don't be my fault_, -_my fault._ The dark teen shut his eyes willing the memories away that that threatened to spill over the brim of his inner banks. _Right there, right there- I could have stopped it._

His body shook, Boyd's muscles tight as he rocked on the ground, left alone to face the inner workings of his mind.

**: : : : : :**

4 remained in the Alpha pack; Deucalion, the Emissary, Kali and Ennis. To be honest only 3 as Peter discounted the Emissary from his worries. The human element could always be counted on to advice, to suggest, but when it came time to fight they kept in the shadows and cloaked themselves in safety – divided from the battle and danger at hand. _Such wastes, if we could absorb their knowledge upon killing them…_ The Beta sighed at his fancy, his wishes of 'if only' worthless in the face of reality.

Watching the human leave with the familiar figure of Ennis the Vengeful, Peter stuck to the shadows of the woods. He had only to call upon his nephew, to alert his Alpha of the vulnerability of the pack. Yes, Deucalion was powerful, yes Kali was spiteful and well versed in combat but two against a pack of… well maybe they would do best not to attack now. The Beta shook his head, he had not come thus far by acting rashly. What they needed was a plan and the only way to ensure optimal effect was to do so when they knew they were weak, not when they thought it. Now might be the time, but what if it wasn't? To risk his pack before they were prepared… It did not sit well with the ex-Alpha. For all his wit and regained strength he was not willing to risk their lives. Not yet anyway.

If killing the Alpha child had given him his full power he would risk attacking Kali once more, their leader had another agenda and Peter knew well enough of their pack that if someone within it defeated, the Demon Wolf certainly would not stand by them. Clawed fingers scratched into the wood, frustration coursing through his body: _why didn't it work?_ He let go to pace, body itching for action but not willing to follow through with the show of disobedience. With the partial return of his power, masking the portion of his mind so developed during his vegetative state was becoming harder to do. He had yet to do more than think about returning to his nephew's watch without a need to claw the youth's flesh from tendon and muscle in declaration of dominance. Canines lengthening at the thought, Peter closed his eyes focusing his anger.

He did not hate his nephew; he did not begrudge him the Status that he had stolen from him. That Derek had come so far was only because of him; Scott would not be so far along if not for Derek's attempts to catch the former Alpha which he allowed to go on too long perhaps… and maybe having to bring himself back from the dead was a bit much but it only spoke of his greatness that he was capable to do such things. To be honest, all he had done was groom his future pack to perfection, if he could maintain the patience to let things fall back into place and he would rise to the top. He could be patient.

Bracing himself with that in mind he moved to find the place he had buried his jacket and shirt, equally covered in Aiden's blood and easier to track, to fish his phone from the pockets of one and bring in reinforcements.

**: : : : : :**

A strange ringtone awoke the slumbering pup, Cora curled up at the end of a large mattress ripe with Derek's unique musk, now unfamiliar after so many years apart and deep set emotional changes. Sneezing, the strange combination was expelled from her system and she rose up, pushing from the soft cushion to swing her legs over the side and rub the sleep from her eyes. The lack of a second heartbeat and the emanating point of where Derek's odor should have been coming from alerted her he was no longer in the old lounger behind her where he had spent the night as guard. Focusing, she could hear his voice a few feet down the hall,

"Now?" The alarm did not leave a lot of guesswork as to what was being discussed. She could not imagine many people having her brother's number, at least not this new version of her once charismatic brother, simply to call and rile him up. "Yeah, she made it…. No, she'll stay here. I don't care about the numbers."

_Uncle Peter,_ his mind did work strategically but that he would ask her to come fight? Thinking of Boyd she realized she wanted to, and stood, arms lifting to pull back loose hair and look around the edge of the doorway. Hearing her, or maybe brother's intuition, Derek looked back at her with a glare that clearly stated he knew of her eavesdropping and line of thought. Instead of addressing her directly he turned his back on her, a jarring motion of disapproval that both hurt her wolf and enraged the younger sibling part of her.

A question must have been raised on the other side before Derek's voice was curt, "The pack."

Something else was said before her brother punched his thumb angrily down on one of the few buttons the smartphone's pad had and stuffed it into his pocket. The back of his tufty haired head stayed facing her as he refused to turn back around, voice firm and laced with command though she could not see if his eyes had changed or not, "Stay here." The formality of it cemented her feet in place as he headed down the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

A Change of Fa(t)e : 5 InuNekoLexi

Disclaimer: Neither Lost Girl nor Teen Wolf and its subsequent characters are in any way my creation; nor does my fan fiction endow me with any kind of monetary gain. All writing posted here is simply done for pleasure.

Author's Note: Thanks again for the review Jessara1! Guest, thank you as well, always a concern whether a character is being well portrayed or not. Trinna, ty the continued support as well! Everyone else, enjoy and be aware: Spoilers for Lost Girl until the end of Season 3 and for Teen Wolf the end of Season 2. Deviates greatly afterward those points. Sorry for the wait, heck of a week. Finally got a day off to write

**: : : : : :**

The ride to the bank was tense; Kenzi at the wheel of the Morrigan's sleek sports car as Derek sat in the passenger seat. Agreeing to take her borrowed vehicle over the Camaro was easy when she argued the fact that if it was totaled the punishment was going to be the same as the theft anyway; imminent and horrifying death upon return. Might as well get the miles while she could. The minutes ticked by on the dash as they talked plans:

"Isaac and Erica will be with me, Kenzi you'll be with Peter. The bank has two viable points of entry- "

"Are we sure splitting up is the best option? I mean if it's just this nature chic and Deu-what's-his-face, what's wrong with a smash and grab?"

A frustrated glare cut across the seat at Kenzi as his two impressionable Beta's waited for an answer, "Its likely they won't be together, by splitting up as long as Peter or I are with one of the groups we can handle the fight for long enough that Erica or yourself to get Boyd out of there."

"What about me?" Grasping the driver's seat, Isaac moved forward, the skin along his face tight with anticipation.

"You'll going to make sure they get him out safely." At his Alpha's direction, Isaac nodded in understanding glancing between the Erica at his side and the girl driving. Both would most likely be needed to move Boyd's body if – he stopped the thought. One would suffice as long as Boyd could help support himself. Sitting back in his seat, the remainder of the drive passed in information of the two wolves that were expected to still be on the scene.

**: : : : : : **

Peter met them on the road, closer to the turn off that would lead to the bank but not within eyesight of the building. By the leaves and dirt clinging to his jacket there was no question the man had fully embraced his time in the woods, what Kenzi found odd was Erica's reaction; the young woman trembled before the car door was even fully open. A quick glance and the blonde ran her hands over her face and through her hair in habitual reflex, "It's the blood," was her only explanation.

As far Kenzi could see there was nothing on Peter, but his lack of shirt was off putting, if there was blood it was obviously something left behind on his skin that her nose couldn't trace. Derek gestured to the girl even as she moved closer to the elder Hale, "She's with you. Circle the back, we'll enter from the main. If you reach the vault without incident make sure she gets to the car, then come back only when she's on the road. If you run into both of them, call and we'll come to you."

Things moved faster after that and Kenzi's heart beat wildly as she found herself walking through the bank, larger than the outside had led her to believe. The dark corridor and busted out ceiling with fallen wires and blinking lights, the Garuda's tunneled hideout came to mind; her side beginning to ache. Reflexively she reached to place her hand there, fingering the ridges of the scar under another of Dyson's stolen shirts and slowed as they moved to turn into the widening room beyond the next archway. Limb stretching back, Peter staved her off for a moment, claws lengthening as he reached to gesture at his ear, _hear something._

Moving closer, almost to the point she could feel the heat coming off the Ex-Alpha's body Kenzi tilted her head, the voice was faint, not far away but not projected. A man who knew he did not have to speak loudly to be heard:****

"You see, we had to take precautions once the other one got away." Deucalion's voice was smug, satisfaction in his stance as he held the cane in his hand, "It looks like you're visit has been for nothing." Beside him, the wild woman looked equally pleased with herself as she hung her head to the side letting her hair fall down.

Both Beta's flanked their Alpha as they stood in front of the vault that they could not access. As Erica had tried to get to the unconscious body of her friend, she had been thrust back on the floor and the high pitched laugh that had rung out from the rafters had set everyone on edge. They all acknowledged the fact that line running around the inside of the vault was unquestionably crushed mountain ash, Deucalion's words now confirming that.

Derek's gaze remained clear of red but he did not tell either teen behind him to drop their guard. Despite the trap that was set in expectation of their arrival, neither Alpha had moved forward nor signaled their intent. "We're taking him back."

The sandy haired man chortled derisively, "Well that would be a feat. No one here can cross that line," he lifted a hand, offering him the opportunity, "You're welcome to try."

The mocha caramel mixed length of the Kali's neck twisted and a light finger pressed into her Alpha's arm. A sigh slipped the man's mouth, "You are welcome to join us Peter. I'd like to meet the young pup as well."

_Crap bawls, _Kenzi shared a look with the man at her front, Peter's claws retracting as he stepped to the side gesturing that she may move first. The Russian rolled her eyes, this was not a chivalrous moment. Cold eyes moved up her patent purple zipper pants and Dyson's grey work out T. Staring at the dark woman's excessive nail growth, the youth couldn't hold her opinionated look to being worth much, at least her jacket pulled her shit together.

The blind man pulled in a deep breath, a complicated look etching its way into his features at the end of which blossomed into greeting, "Ah, there you are."

Kenzi slipped her fingers into her pockets; for the first time since her arrival in the supernatural drawing town, the bare space along her back where she normally stored her Katana made her feel lacking. "Yep, me."

Behind Derek, the Beta's growled again as Deucalion took a step forward, pausing at their push. Kali shifted sides, moving so she was closer to the side Peter stood at rather than directly across from the opposing Alpha, "You gave the twins pause, I smell why. Where exactly are you from, young one?"

Where all the baddies in the States so blasé about their meetings? Kenzi wasn't sure what bothered her more, the intensity of her new friend's belief that this guy was so strong a fight with him would only be to _hold him off_ or that he was talking to them as though they were in class, "Up North." She shifted in place, willing herself not to move her hands where they wanted and instead folded them tightly across her middle, "I hear you reside in Crazyville."

Kali snarled, knees bending but as she started to push up at the insult her master raised a hand, "Now, now. Maybe they don't train as well, we'll simply have to visit her pack later." Dressed in cotton and pressed pants, Deucalion's words seemed all wrong.

Kali ran a hand over her boss's shoulders, hips tilting as she eyed the group, "And now?"

The Alpha pulled his glasses off, setting them and his cane to the side, "We show our guests out."

**: : : : : :**

Unlike the town named grocer's market, Beacon Hills had warranted a chain office supply store where Ennis found himself being walked through in a unique form of torture at Marin's side, "This is what you needed to come into town for?"

The French teacher smiled wanly, "Well as my life did not end simply because you came into it, yes." Stepping back she looked over the section of manila folders she would need for next semesters filing. In truth the trip could have waited until the end of the summer but Marin was sure the pack would visit during their absence and Ennis would be the deciding factor in whether they were decimated or not.

The Emissary knew that the Demon Wolf would not kill any member of the team himself, Kali would bring them to the brink and would enjoy it but Ennis… Glancing at the tall man from the corner of her eye she studied the annoyed look the caveman wore. For a moment she considered telling him where the bubble wrap was as it was a stress relief for all species but doubted that it would be tolerated.

**: : : : : :**

Stiles held the worn shutters in place with the same fingers he used to creak them open, barely able to see through the slats. On the porch, the large muscle that went by the name of Bruce was knocking out the remaining railing lining the edge of the wooden boards. All that stood on the outside of the house was old furniture and a growing pile to take to the Dump when things were over, "Not too sure demolishing the house will be helpful to detouring the Alpha Pack."

"I'm betting on the fact he looks like a moving boulder." Stiles let the blinds snap shut, a piece falling off in the action as he turned around to look where Cora's voice had come from. The scrappy teen was on the couch, bent over a collective set of boxes.

Thin lips twisted to the side before moving further into the living room, hazel gaze alight with curiosity, nodding, "What's that," arms folding Stiles tilted his head, body swaying, "Some secret Wolf Weaponry of clan Hale?"

Hands reaching up, Cora pulled the length of her hair back and tucked it up in a mess behind her head allowing her a better view, "No," a small smile decorated her face, "just some things Derek had stored away."

Closer, and able to see over the lid of each box, Stiles was surprised to see a number of old frames situated between both clothes and toys. The elevation of a few of the items suggested other belongings underneath, but just glimpsing the few artifacts from his friend's past was defining enough to the other teen. "I thought everything was destroyed in the fire?"

Looking around the room, barer now with the missing furniture and doors that the cleaning crew had rid the place of, Cora rolled her shoulders, "Not everything." Lifting one of the curved pictures from the center, Cora's thin fingers moved over burnt smudges along the glass and Stiles sat on the couch beside her,

"That's..?"

Cora shook her head, reaching to touch over the faces in the long photo, "Not the whole pack," she grinned before it was masked with remembrance that they were gone, "that was impossible to fit. The girls and Derek; Mom, Dad." Standing, the young wolf stepped over the boxes and brushed a hand of dust off the side of window facing the back and rested the picture against the window.

A familiar set of eyes gazed up at Stiles from the box and uncertainty crossed the kid's features, glancing at the young woman's back and then in the box before picking it up. A small family; husband, wife and child but Stiles knew one of them, but the difference in Peter's facial expression was astounding. _He looks… happy._

Peter stood with his arms around a tall blonde's waist, her green eyes and softly rounded on his face, lips pressing a kiss against his cheek. In front of them stood a light haired brunette with a sprinkle of freckles, just around 6 years old. Stiles didn't know what to say at the site, so at odds with the man he knew in the present. A feminine hand was held out in wait and looking up Stiles shook his head for a moment, "Sorry."

Cora only nodded, sliding the frame back into the box it had come from, "Family means something different for him, it's better if he finds it himself." The statement did not come with further explanation and remembering Peter's vendetta as an Alpha the year before, Stiles did not really question it.

**: : : : : :**

At the beginning, the Alpha pair had attacked as one; Deucalion and Kali just beginning to move for the Derek, forcing Peter's hands to split them up. The lunge Derek had lead with left him open to attack, Peter blocking the Second's long claws with one quick motion, the back of his forearm slamming into the bend of her arms. In the split second after, Kali's head had rung as she staggered back from the force of the elbow whipped into her nose.

Kenzi winced behind Isaac and Erica, the Betas simultaneously having moved to attention at Derek's cues and she shoved her palms into the small of their backs, "Stop hovering. Things have changed, get in their!"

Erica needed no second prod, her intentions clearly focused on the raven hair slashing at Peter. Something about the woman irked her that she could not place a finger on. Instinct? As a female Beta to the crazed woman's Alpha, the thought would not cross her mind until later. Whatever the case, she rushed forward to grab ahold of the woman's arm as she was about to spin and high kick her pack mate. The weight of her body through the other wolf off balance and Kali's nails ended up raking cement, sparks burning the tips of her toes.

Isaac shifted uneasily, orders to keep the girl safe keeping ahold of him until Kenzi's lids slid lower into a forceful glare. No words shared, the boy glanced at Boyd beyond the ring of ash he couldn't cross and then turned, rushing to aid his alpha. Kenzi moved backwards, watchful of the battle until the back of her heel hit the rim of the vault's doorway, bending low she reached tentatively for the field that had only minutes before sent her friend on her back. Soft fingers met no resistance over the line and the girl scrambled into the room.

As the Demon Wolf, the ordinarily blind Alpha could see and he stilled as the young pup crossed the barrier without incident. Claws sunk into his stomach and side, another pair into his back but the great wolf put his mind toward claiming his prisoner and pressed on, dragging the young Beta still clinging to him while tossing off Derek. Ahead of him the tiny female crouched over the large bloodied body of their hostage, the girl looking up in his red haze as though sensing the impending danger. The only way for her to have crossed was the ash to be broken and-

Deucalion was flung back as he strode full on into the barrier of Mountain Ash, Isaac yelping as the shock of current passed through the Alpha and into him. Staring from her failure to lift Boyd, Kenzi blinked watching the man crash to the floor, the other fight slowing to watch the show as well. Opportunity open, Derek leaped onto the fallen Alpha, arm thrust forward as the blind man's head whipped past at the crack of his fist. Again the sound rang in the room and Kenzi yelled for Erica's help, leaning just enough to run a finger through the dark dust on the floor. Peter shoved into Kali as the woman went to help her leader, slashing into her with the same ferocity she had needed in killing an entire pack.

Erica entered the circle and hoisted her friend up, the pair moving quickly with Kenzi behind; the human moving to grab Isaac's shirt as he attempted to unfurl himself from the ball he had formed, rolling on the floor. "Come on!" The pack escaped, leaving their leader and their second with the weakening Alpha's at their claws.

**: : : : : : :**

Driving back down the deserted road to their current hideout, Ennis stiffened in his seat, his shoulders pinned back and pressed into the cushion. Marin glanced over at the man: tense jaw, nostrils flaring, neck arched so that his veins stuck out on the side and down into collar, "What?" Eyes skimming the road ahead, she searched for potential danger but found none.

Without asking for her to stop, Ennis opened the door, jumping out and landing in a run. Without having to wait for the asphalt to turn, the large wolf pushed through the trees in a direct line to the building where his remaining pack would be. The drive would take another few minutes, but he was already inside, staring at the damage in main room and to the empty vault where Kali and Deucalion lay. Deep capacity filling breaths, the man growled, stalking towards them as the anger poured off him.

Kali was out cold, her forehead gashed open and multiple contusions along her limbs. His Alpha on the other hand lay prone but conscious, merely staring unseeing at the ceiling as though processing his current situation. Ennis's frame shook, the need to act spiking his temperature, "They escaped with him?"

Always reserved in his considerations, Deucalion's voice was calm, "Does it not seem to be so?"

Constantly long, Ennis's nails scratched over the granite beneath his reach, "You should have called me."

The fallen Alpha's restraint was strung tight, a tick in his cheek showing through, "It would seem so."

Ennis pushed off the ground, pacing the stretch of the vault's entryway as further in the building a door opened and swung closed, announcing Marin's return. It took a minute for her to travel down to the main room and find them, dutifully she approached the blind, "Are you alright?"

"A hand up would be nice." Already sitting up, Deucalion let the human aide his movements with a hand along his back and another holding his dominant hand. Glancing down his side to where he supposed his Second was, Deucalion's empty gaze fell on Kali, "She will need tending to. See that she gets it." Looking in the direction he heard the aggravated steps of his male underling, Deucalion gestured, "My cane."

It took a moment but Ennis found the object on the floor outside the vault, bringing it the man that so infuriated him, "Here."

Deucalion ignored the brute's attitude and instead moved out of the holding, cane tapping the floor to guide himself to his quarters, needing to think.

**: : : : : :**

Bruce was off the porch and at the gravel of the driveway before the car had come to a stop, Kenzi popping out the driver's seat and around the side where her friend was helping Isaac with Boyd's body. "Watch his head," Erica held the teen's cranium carefully in her hands as the boys helped pull him out from the backseat where she had held him during the race back home.

Letting Bruce take the youth in his arms, Isaac bounded to the porch where Stiles was opening the door, "Is he alive?" Isaac's gaze was pointed, the human's skin flushing, ashamed, "Right, sorry."

Clearing the couch, Cora gave Bruce the space he needed to set Boyd down comfortably, the girl rushing as fast as her own still healing body could go into the kitchen. _Ice, cloth, water, alcohol._ She came back bearing supplies and passed the bowl to Erica who sat hovering near Boyd's head looking somewhere between guilty and afraid. Dark eyes regarded the contents of the young female's hands, "Don't think he'll be able to swallow any Jack."

The Hale sibling managed not to roll her eyes, biting the quip back as she peeled through the cotton of the remaining bits of the guy's shirt, "It works the same as rubbing alcohol. It'll help with bacteria."

Isaac nodded in agreement. Even if he hadn't been spending time with Scott at the clinic, he had used touches of his dad's bourbon on his cuts after beatings. Funny how the precursor to his rage would also help in the healing. Reaching, he took Boyd's clothes to the toss away, pausing at the sight of the blood that had dried in black patches on the dark cloth. He knew it was not just the appearance of red after days on end, he'd seen the remnants of scabbing on the wounds: at some point Boyd's body had struggled to repair itself, and black ooze had taken the place of his plasma.

Erica winced in place of Boyd as she watched Cora pour capfuls of someone's nightcap into the gashes along the burly kid's body. Thankfully, her pack mate was unconscious and hadn't woken up during the process and if the way the liquid pooled in the pits of each ravine was any indication, he would hopefully remain out. "Shouldn't he be healing?"

Cora looked up at the blonde but didn't say anything. Boyd did not look any better than he had when she had been pulled from the room they were held in by Kali, in fact he looked worse. Instead of addressing the troubling issue she just continued to clean, pulling a blanket from one of the boxes she had been looking through earlier. The multicolor rocking horses where quickly made darker with the dampening from the alcohol but no blood bled through the thin white cotton. The outer flesh of his wounds had congealed, if only they would stitch themselves shut…

Isaac returned, standing over Cora's shoulder to see how her work was coming along, "Should we call Deacon?"

Stiles stepped in, tapping his phone's menu shut, "I did." Clear headed, Stiles had gone into the other room as soon as Bruce had gone back outside to wait with Kenzi, calling the veterinarian he and Scott had come to depend on in the past year. "He'll be out in an hour."

Each section of the group shared their own thoughts with private glances, words removed from the air for the time being as their thoughts raced. Outside, Kenzi was dealing with her own shouting mind, waiting for the Alpha and Peter to make their appearance.

_I thought you said you were fast._ Staring down the drive, the Russian waited impatient for the leader and his eldest Beta to return. She'd been quick to drag Boyd and the young Betas to safety but driving off without the other two had gone against everything she had come to learn about in the past years with Bo. Leaving a teammate behind was unacceptable, hadn't she fought to save Dyson from the unimaginable only a few months ago? She shivered, Bruce's hands on her shoulders keeping her in place.

Tiny hands ran up the opposite of each arm and squeezed the hands at the lapels of her jacket. Behind her, Bruce's expression did not change, remaining in place and staring ahead the same as the young human did. His concern was not the same as Kenzi, more worried about the retaliation of the pack they had just attacked then the return of the remaining pack members but he understood his friend's worries. If they did not appear soon, their bodies may need collecting and he would be the most likely of candidates to retrieve them.


	6. Chapter 6

A Change of Fa(t)e : 6 InuNekoLexi

Disclaimer: Neither Lost Girl nor Teen Wolf and its subsequent characters are in any way my creation; nor does my fan fiction endow me with any kind of monetary gain. All writing posted here is simply done for pleasure.

Author's Note: Last post took forever, sorry again about that. Hopefully this one makes up for it a bit, I know it took an equal amount of time to put up. Heh. Something about this chapter… I don't know, I had a lot of things I wanted to flush out but did not want to focus too much on any one scene. You know how that gets. Spoilers for Lost Girl until the end of Season 3 and for Teen Wolf the end of Season 2. Deviates greatly afterward those points. Thanks Trinna for the review! You know I can't wait for the next Lost Girl season to see where they go with Bruce, I really want to see how they grow his character considering he is a double agent.

**: : : : : :**

In the minutes following the escape of the rescue team portion of the pack, Derek and Peter had managed to bring down Kali; Deucalion still regaining his senses from Derek's earlier upper hand. Moving past what they had come to do, Peter had started in on Kali as she hit the wall, his canines bared to take strike at her throat when his Alpha had pulled him back. As much as Derek wanted the Alpha's gone, the one thing he wanted more was not to see his Uncle return to power. _Bad enough he's back to his old self._

A fight had been prevented by the sound of someone on approach, the two stiffening with the knowledge that this arrival would be on top of his game, unaffected by earlier fighting. As both Hale's were looking a little worse for wear they lifted their enemy's bodies and tossed them into the vault. Glancing down at the predominantly undisturbed ash each wished for the human's assistance, a simple task to lock the wolves away and neither could perform it. As tires shrieked from up the street the pair disappeared into the woods.

Uncle and Nephew sprinted through the brush, at first trying to put as much distance between themselves and the scene they had left, then slowing only as Peter pointed out they were not being followed. Always a realist the man had followed the observation with fact, 'They already know where we are headed anyway."

Mentally swearing, Derek slowed his pace, his heart thudding in his chest and stinging at each point of injury. A gashed hand lifted to rub over his chest; unconscious in the need to connect himself to the place where his tethers to his Beta lay beneath his skin. Each point an invisible sensor strung between him and his made wolves lay beneath his palm, all three rang strong, echoing a jumbled set of emotions but all alive. The Alpha let out a heavy breath, "We need to get back."

"They'll come for us when they've regrouped." Resting a slowly disappearing claw against the bark of the nearest standing tree, the dirty blonde was looking his age. The dirt Peter had worn upon their arrival not even an hour ago had doubled, wounds open along his chest and neck from Kali's claws; his jacket best to be put to rest rather than attempting to make a new fashion statement. Studying his nephew for a reaction, the thinner man let go of his support, coming to stand before him, "You'll need to be ready this time."

A turbulent cloud of gray met Derek's gaze as he looked into his Uncle's eyes, reading the disapproval in the set of his mouth. "I am ready."

"Really? We could have killed them." Raising a pale had in gesture, slim fingers curled into a fist, "You need to be willing to go all the way Derek, you cannot show sympathy or second guess these things."

The young Alpha knocked his kin's hand away, "You need to realize we weren't there for _your_ agenda. We came for Boyd, we got him." A tinge of red started to bleed along his pupils, anger at his Uncle's constant planning winning the battle with his temper.

Peter swayed on his feet, jaw ticking in his restraint, his own wolf rising to the challenge issued by what in comparison to his age was a pup. Still, Alpha status not returned to him, the older Hale reigned his emotions in, "Of course."

Eyeing the man as though still not trusting him, Derek gestured with his chin for Peter to go on, not willing to turn his back on him yet, "Come on."

**: : : : : :**

_Anrica, Eucalyptus, _Deaton's hand ghosted over the Gardenia for_ Juniper yes; _Alan created a salve with the other ingredients he had already prepared. Along with the mystical element, a bag was already pulled together of his veterinary equipment._ If I can't get Boyd's healing to kick in there won't be much point._ The dark man staved off such thoughts, negativity would not help the situation. Locking up the store and sliding into his car, the man headed to the home of the Hale pack.

Rattling, a straining engine, the guard's head swiveled as tires crunched over the gravel and a stranger made a hurried reach into his passenger seat. Barreling from the woods where he had been waiting for attack, the large man slammed his body in a roll over the hood that jostled the car as he landed with stone feet to grab the door. The locks gave way at once to his strength, a startled cry arising from the stranger's throat as he was lifted by the juncture beneath his shoulder, grabbing a pouch from his pocket the man took a deep breath and blew black powder into the creatures face. Blinking Bruce stared at the new comer's wide eyes as he lifted one meaty fist to -

"Stop!" Stiles was scrambling down from the porch, barely managing to keep his long legs from catching themselves as he motioned wildly with raised palms, "He's – he's here to help!"

A dirty face turned from the scraggly teen to the larger framed man he held with one arm to look him over, unsure despite the kid's assurance. Standing in the doorway, Kenzi watched as her friend set down the white collar worker looking man, smoothing out the rumbles in his clothes with stiff movements. A gruff apology didn't reach her ears but she could tell from the diminishing hostility in her friend's stance that he would not continue his attack.

"New friends?" Deaton passed Stiles with quick strides, a bag in each hand after managing to reach them with relative safety.

Running a hand over his face Stiles sighed and turned to follow, arms wide in a what-can-you-do shrug. Kenzi swung back on her heels, back straight at the slight insult however justifiable, "Can't discount the big guns, pops,"

Dark chocolate, his gaze was a deep pool of it as he regarded the girl in two short seconds, opening the door without preparation to the memories that might assault him. It had been years since he had been on the property and like now, each time he had visited had been for treatment. A thick ball lodged itself in his throat that he worked down seamlessly, heading into the room where his charge waited. The girls were agitated, half wolfed with sharpened claws and golden eyes still reverting back from their Beta forms after hearing the ruckus outside. The change in the pack's bonds was filed away for later, the Veterinarian getting straight to work.

Outside, Stiles watched the twiggy frame of his grocery shopping companion try to calm down the seething Incredible Hulk with more than a slight case of trepidation. As loud as she was being, he had no idea why they weren't joined by anyone else, but then again maybe they knew more about the odd couple then he did and he was over reacting. Then again, no one really stepped in when Derek charged at him most days, so maybe it was knowing that he wasn't going to really be hurt… much.

"Stop it, Bruce, stop!" Child's hands they were so small on his chest, Bruce kept moving even as he barreled into the tiny pixie, Kenzi spinning on one spiked heel but uninjured. Despite needing to move, the large man would not dare elbow her from his path even with her current protection.

He could have killed the man, an innocent. Not on orders from Ebony or to keep his cover, but by accident. The large Fae had taken many lives, it was true; even before his employ by the Morrigan Bruce knew of death and the way a body felt as it became limp in his hands. He shuddered at the possibility though he had been about to hand the sentence out only minutes before. It was different, knowing he had charged on someone who didn't deserve it even-

A sharp sting and a shaking hand, Kenzi stared up at the bewildered man with doe eyes, "Snap out of it!" The two stood still, Bruce's hulking mass a tower over the Russian as she pulled her arm back down to her side, drawing herself up to her full height. A tight wire of electricity ran over her skin, not from the Zemora but the familiar fight instinct that Kenzi had trusted since she'd landed on the street. Only fight she had promised herself then, flight was for someone in Kansas with Toto.

"I-I'm sorry," the apology was cracked, breaking little pieces of Kenzi's heart as she reached to hold the big guy's arms. Whatever Bruce had been use to under Hale's tutelage that was going to change when they got back, the woman promised him without a word passing from between her lips. Staring, Stiles watched to two embrace his gaze catching the girl's as she looked back towards the house.

**: : : : : :**

Oblivion was a pit at the farthest reaches of the conscious mind, Boyd struggling to pull himself from its depths towards awareness. Each plateau he managed to claw to a sense cut off from his mind, the first one returned to him the feeling in his limbs and the placement of his body. The smooth feeling of granite was missing from underneath his body, replaced with woven cushion half filled with stuffing, forgivingly soft. A warmth was pressed against one side of his calf, a matching temperature in the delicate touch moving across his temples where his pain was the least noticeable. In fact, when he focused, he felt less pain in each extremity than he had in the past few days.

Relief flooded the basin he had crawled from, flooding it with soothing water that buoyed him to another level that he scrambled onto quickly. Absorbing the vibrations in the room, each echo circled his canal before converting to sound at his ear drum, bouncing from down the walls above him. The thunder of bass drums and the crash of waves beat in his head, the beat familiar. Focusing on trying to pin down what it sounded like he realized that his mind, closed off for only a little was having a hard time coping with controlling how loud his wolf senses recognized things to be; strong heartbeats and breathing. There were others where he was, the warmth a body, the fluttering along his forehead hands.

The knowledge that he was no longer alone, being comforted gave him strength and reaching up along the wall again, the young man continued his climb.

Cora's eyes opened, focused on the flow of her friend's blood whooshing through his veins with each pump. The pace had picked up, moving faster and she turned glancing at his still features. The dark skin of his cheeks and forehead was still smooth, unblemished by concern as he was yet to wake. Looking to the blonde sitting on the couch's arm, Erica nodded that she too was observing the same changes, fingers not slowing as she stroked over her pack mate's hairline.

They had sat the night in their places, remaining vigilant even when the others had gone to check on Derek and Peter as they arrived looking as though they had fought not only the Alphas but each other on their way back. Maybe to speed up the healing process or maybe out of frustration and family dynamics, no one was sure which and none had asked. Now hours later, others cleaned up and going about their day both female wolves waited with the fallen teen, drawing his pain through their connected skin until they could take no more. The fruit of that labor would be worth it, if Boyd could just open his eyes.

**: : : : : :**

Kenzi paced in the room she was currently kicking it in, shoulders and arms swinging with agitation; bopping first one balled fist and then the other as she rotated them in a continuous cycle. The first day she had thought nothing of Bo's lack of reply, things had been crazy when she left, and it was possibly the Succubus didn't have time to contact her; the next day the human had been running around with the wolves. The same for the day prior and she was not thinking about it. Now with Boyd returned to the group, the girl had a few moments to check her messages, relax before retaliation and she found her inbox and voicemail empty as the days before -aside from one strangled outcry from the Morrigan before Vex's voice had cut in to apologize,

"Sorry puppet, have to talk later. Don't know how she got by me like that..." Of course everyone had to have their own roles back home, things hadn't stopped just because her awesomeness had left but…

Long nails raked down stressed hair, pausing at the split ends that she studied with a fierce glare. _Deal with that later_, and spun around again to study the cell on her bed accusingly. She refused to let worry get the best of her because her group was fine; Trickster was probably running things behind the scenes like Vex when he was pulling his puppet master routine and everyone was playing their part or – _in hiding_. A surge of understanding ran over her, the girl plunking down on her borrowed mattress, _of course._

There was no way her Bobo would not contact her unless it was too dangerous. Things were no doubt handled, Bo had gone through her Fae puberty and she had kicked ass as per usual but something had come up that required her full stealth undercover mode like they'd done earlier. _Hopefully she's not trying to pull off that evil vibe again, that came with enough strings as it was last time._

Dyson might just be out running in the wild, reclaiming his animal since his latest rejection from her bestie. _Why can they not just drop that? Hello, hot pants and nature boy, keep to the sheets already __**and**__ work your day job. _The option was much more pleasant than the weirdness that had been the blonde psycho that her lycanthropic friend was working alongside. She wasn't sure if that was a step up from Lauren or not.

Who knew what Hale was doing, now relieved of his duties since the Dark's coo, not that her bitchy-ness mattered much if the Vex's part in things was anything to suggest. _Glad to know his mojo's back on at least._ The reminder of her musically inclined fashion bud stuck in her brain, her hand wrapping around the gift he had bestowed upon her. Pulling the twig, now dangling as a trinket from her neck, from its resting at her clavicle she kissed its tiny branches in thanks. _Where are you?_

She could think of not one place that would be safe in the Fae community for the lawman; his family's estate too well known, Trick's bar no doubt under siege by the dark without the Blood King's presence and Dyson's loft had no security as her earlier visit to him had shown. What if he had no place to go?

Isaac snapped the briefs' strap at the small raise of his hip, sliding back into yesterday's jeans before opening the bathroom door. Wet spots left in the wake of his footsteps, a puddle gathering as he stopped, pausing overtop the hall where their guests were staying. Forgoing a new shirt and sliding his towel around his shoulders, the youth swung over the rail to land on soft pads, treading lightly down to Kenzi's room. Peeking around the corner of the open door he noted she was fine, if reeking worry which he had confused for fear.

A quiet knock shook the Russian from her thoughts, face absent of blush as the blood had drained completely from her cheeks, "H-hey. Sorry, is he up?"

The teen shook his head, tight coils of curl swinging with the movement as he stepped in, gaze darting around the room to double check his assumption that nothing was physically present in the room with her before his shoulders could relax. "No," he paused, several ways to ask but instead went straight to the point, "Are you ok?"

A smile was faint on pink painted lips, the mole she had dotted onto her cheek because it had struck her that she just needed to have one that day making one side look higher than the other, "You know," she twirled one long finger by her temple in a whizzing motion, "brain space giving me too much ado." The frown that followed directly after was not wiped away fast enough, although her mask was up firmly in place after the brief slip.

The teen shifted from to foot and back again before moving to join her though she hadn't asked. Younger than she, the pup knew enough about what a façade may hide to take a stab in the dark about her problems, "How long has it been?"

Kenzi picked idly at the blanket between her fingers, a little annoyed with herself for complaining but there was a serious lack of alcohol to buzz her worries beyond mentioning, "Just you know… since I left."

_Who_ would give him a better idea of just how bad that may be, but he wasn't comfortable with asking. Studying the side of her face, chin dipped down and eyes at the floor, he drew on the confidence he felt when he was set with a clear path or toying with his wolf, "Is it Bo?" The name stuck in his mind, the woman who that was family but not blood. _Bestie._

The surprise in her eyes was warm, touched that someone remembered what she actually said outside of panic and danger, "Yeah." Slender shoulders relaxed, one leg pooling up onto the bed as she turned to face him, other foot still flat on the floor, "I left in a hurry, I didn't even get to tell her I was going because," was that guilt, or embarrassment – the lack of blood in her cheeks made telling the difference hard for listener, "and then I've been so busy that _not _hearing from her didn't click until today.

We talk every day, **every day**." Splayed hands gestured flailing in front of her lap had the kid leaning back a bit to save his arms from cuts, "Not to mention everyone else." Kenzi reached up, running her hands through her hair, scraping the skin of her scalp again and wincing. She would have to slip on a wig if she kept this up, _which did I bring?_

Blinking, the half-naked teen's lips were a thin line of process as he wondered what her life had been like growing up, what it was now that she was here with them. "And it can't be that they are busy?"

Kenzi shook her head, inclining it to the right, palms running over her leg and hooking at the end of her knee cap to keep from scratching in agitation, "I hope so but busy back home is not your normal busy." Eyes flicking back to Isaac and studying the werewolf she managed a small ironic smile, "Well maybe for you."

Though his jaw was not square, in fact it was rather long, and his skin only a few shades darker than her own there was something familiar about Isaac that took Kenzi a moment to place as he grinned at her joke. Nate. The reminder was hidden in his lankiness, by the boyish curls and just how many flecks of color his eyes held but under the surface the human could feel something there that just spoke of her childhood friend, not the man she had dated of course because Isaac could not be legal yet, but the kid she had lived next door to. Whatever it was, Isaac watched as a rush of color returned to the young woman's face before she stood up, "Well that was more than I'm sure you were going for."

Confusion, it was a mixed scent that was hard to define but Isaac recognized it as she moved hastily. He was sure he smelled of it too, not understanding why she was rushing all of a sudden, instead of examining he grabbed each side of the towel around his neck and swung his arms so that his elbows clapped together as he rose from his spot, "I'm not as good with things as everyone else but listening I can do."

_Don't sell yourself short_, it was a comment that nearly tumbled out of her mouth, along with a quick punch to the shoulder. The physical action was the only one that made it past her filter however and now standing a few inches shorter than the kid, Kenzi just grinned with an expression that conveyed her message well enough before leaving the room, "Go forth, clothe." She shooed him down the hall, walking to the living room where the girls were still laying with their fallen charge.

**: : : : : :**

Scents, so many scents. Boyd would have figured they would have come back slowly like the rest of his senses had but instead they came rushing in, an onslaught of currents that wound their way through his sinuses. Erica, was the strongest, below that the overriding scent of Derek (_his house_ a part of his brain supplied for him), the girl from the Vault (_Cora)__**, **_there were others in his pack but those three stood out the strongest. He was safe, but questions were pressing now, why was _she_ here? How had she gotten Derek's or known where it was? How did she even know this was where he needed to be?

The questions built under him like the pressure that rose from a shaken bottle of soda, he rose to the canyon's edge and surged over into awakening. Eyes opening, his sight was bleary, days in a dark room coupled doubtless head injury he felt sick as he tried to rise. Startled, Erica's hands managed to keep from becoming claws, pressing his shoulders gently down,

"Boyd!" Too loud for sensitive ears he winced at her excitement, and Erica faltered as Cora moved, reaching to grasp his forearm hushing him,

"You're fine. Give it a minute." The teen settled back into the cushions, connecting the heat he had felt against his leg with Cora's voice and realizing she had been resting against him as she waited,

"You, you found me?"

Cora shook her head at his wonder, her voice suggesting that she was not happy about the way things had gone down, "No. Der wouldn't let me, but they managed." Begrudging respect for his pack leaked through and he smiled faintly with lips healing from prior cracks.

A cough racked his ribs, forcing him to roll over and sending Erica out of the room quickly to retrieve a glass of water. Moving closer, Cora reached to check the beaded skin of his sweat slick forehead, "Can you feel your wounds?"

It seemed like an odd question, of course he could feel his injuries. Forehead crinkling, the young man lifted a hand to run over his chest, wincing as he brushed over several said openings, finding a layer of gauze taped to his skin, "Who-"

"Deaton," Cora had turned to face him, her knees pressing into the hard wood floor, "He said to ask." Gaze darting over the treated areas she supplied, "If you couldn't we were supposed to wash you immediately."

"He gave me something he wasn't sure of?"

Erica came in, bounce back in her step now that her friend was headed in the right direction, "Not an exact science when you're test subject is passed out. He was a little shaken up anyway."

Thankful, Boyd took the glass and two long gulps that emptied it of three-fourths of its contents, "The Alphas?"

Erica and Cora shared a glance before Erica continued, Cora sitting back to listen, "One of the Twins; the ones that chased me – Peter killed. The other was exiled. It's just three of them now, and their Emissary."

The word was new to the Were but he nodded anyway, wanting as much information as possible. Peter's return, a man he had really only heard of a few times, was new as well, "Is Peter..?"

"An Alpha?" Cora shook her head, "Deaton had some theories on that too."

Both the Blonde and her healing friend looked to Cora in surprise, was there something she had missed? Cora grinned, unashamed as she shrugged, "Eavesdropping is my prerogative as a sibling. The Twins were two parts two a whole, Deaton thinks they were each the same Alpha. Once one was dead the other was only half of an Alpha so… back to Beta. He didn't say it because Peter was right there, but I'm sure he realizes it too. In order for him to become a full Alpha he'd have to kill both."

"Or another Alpha." Peter deadpanned behind the two females.


	7. Chapter 7

A Change of Fa(t)e : 7 InuNekoLexi

Disclaimer: Neither Lost Girl nor Teen Wolf and its subsequent characters are in any way my creation; nor does my fan fiction endow me with any kind of monetary gain. All writing posted here is simply done for pleasure.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Lost Girl until the end of Season 3 and for Teen Wolf the end of Season 2. Deviates greatly afterward those points. By the by, I'd love some feedback on my grammar, I know it needs some work. Also, I had not planned on actually bringing Scott in but realized the reason I was having so much trouble writing this chapter was that I needed a new perspective and so without ado

**: : : : : :  
**

No one would ever say that Melissa was a woman easily swayed. As a girl been instilled with beliefs in herself that she had lived by through multiple friendships, relationships and losses. Then working to provide for her family she had seen patients brought in by acts of sheer stupidity as well as victims of such malicious intent that would force many to question their belief in people but kept to the notion that at the bottom of things, everyone had some good in them. Raising her son, predominantly on her own, Ms. McCall had done her best to instill her sense of self -of priority and awareness in Scott so that he could make the best choices. Finding that he was in fact a creature that skewed her view of reality so far from its steadfast course was something she had needed weeks to be able to wrap her head around.

Having a second such creature waiting at their doorstep when they returned from their camping trip, a week filled with explanations and demonstrations and assurances was a test of character she pulled through by her nail beds. Only by recognizing that her son, that her boy, was still trying to find his way in this new world that she had just been shown was she able to pull herself together. Watching his shoulders draw up, his eyes flash a warning gold as they pulled into their drive to find another teen hunched up on their small porch did she know he was fighting for them both. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she had told him to calm down, that going in head first was not going to solve things. If Scott wanted her to be there for this new part of him, he needed to be able to prove to her that he could keep the old as well.

Strength reeled in, Scott buried the wolf and stepped out of the car, closing the passenger's side he had been in for a change. Jaw working he tried to shut out the need to take another whiff of the wolf that was straightening from his position leaning against the siding of his house. The wolf, stranger – _**teen**_ he had to word it in his head for himself to focus on that, the young man waiting for them was his age. If he could focus on that, recall that only a year or so ago a new kid wasn't immediately dangerous he could get a tight rein on his emotions that had begun to spin out of control since his world was turned upside down that night with Stiles. "Hey," how could his voice sound so normal, even to his own ear?

_This is who he wants? This Beta is going to be the next addition?_ Pain radiated in his chest, through his body along his spine, _was going to be._ Blinking, he forced the ghost down, the ache of the missing half – the reason he was here. _Not an addition anymore._ The driver moved slower than the boy he had been waiting on, a woman in her mid-thirties with dark waves and olive skin. _Mother_, even if that had not been the logical conclusion upon arrival, the way she looked after Scott with that mix of love and judgment left it as the only option. Although he knew who the kid was by his scent, after all that is what had led him here when his pack hadn't gotten that information out of their Emissary yet, he let things play out the way they would if he were just another visitor, "Hey, Scott," he nodded towards the woman half a step behind her son, "Ms. McCall."

Uneasiness, it was something instinctual that slipped under her skin and through her muscles to the pit of her stomach. Melissa bottled it up and put it on a shelf in the back of her mind, "I don't think we've had the chance to meet."

Perfect teeth bloomed in view as the young man smiled, "Ethan." Offering a calloused hand, the young man took her slimmer fingers between his in greeting first when Scott made no move for civility. Up close, his gaze looked lacking of a goodnight's sleep and Melissa's shoulders eased a bit though she didn't turn her back when she looked to Scott,

"I'll be inside." Pausing in the doorway as she entered the house she glanced back at their car, "Don't forget our things when you're done."

The two teens waited until the door was closed, and Melissa's footsteps headed down the hall after a moment's hesitation behind the wooden frame. Aggression filled the spaces behind Scott's shoulder's blades, chest wide and stance far apart, "Who are you?"

"Ethan, look I've come to warn you," Ethan fought to keep from crossing his arms, had to remember to let the kid have the high ground as he stepped off the porch so they were eye to eye rather than being on his turf like he owned it, "and to ask for your help."

Studying the newcomer intensely, listening for a possible lie, Scott's true nature won out when he found him to be honest. The wolf appeased, he exhaled, "About what?"****

Pacing the kitchen, Melissa eyed the clock again, she would give her son 3 more before peeking out the window. As a mother she certainly could not be blamed for that given the turn of events in her – his – their lives. Sweater clad arms shifted in their cloth imprisonment, uncrossing to swing to her sides so that her hands may run over her thighs. _Two minutes._ The sound of the front door opening had her turning around, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she walked out of the room, "Things ok?"

Scott and the strange teen that had been waiting for them stood in the doorway, both carrying bags from their camping trip. Scott's head tilted up indicating the second floor, "Room's upstairs." Ms. McCall caught the way her son's lips pressed into a thin line, a habit of Scott's father's that indicated more needing to be said, as he walked towards her, touching her elbow to guide her back to the kitchen.

Before he could get a word in, she turned, stopping him just as the floor changed from hardwood to tile, "He's one of you, right?"

Scott floundered momentarily, nodding when he'd regained his composure, "Yeah. Well not one of mine or … Derek's but like us. Yeah."

"But he's not dangerous?" The pause that followed her question had her eyes widening, "Scott!" Remembering exactly how well her son could hear, she blanched a moment too late from stopping herself and lowered her voice, "Sorry. But what is he doing here?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Scott's hand scraped at the trail of hair leading up his neck, "His pack kicked him out." Dark eyes followed his hands when they fisted, arms crossing to rub the side of his arm, "He came here because," she could see the war on his face that she could now recognize as his need to hold things back or lie altogether and she raised a hand gesturing for him to continue, "they had something planned for," too long of a pause that she knew he would lie, "Derek."

Melissa cut her teeth at the seething anger at being lied to after so much progress, "Scott," The way her son cringed was enough for her to know they both knew what was being and not being said, "Is he trying to stay here."

No matter the number of years she had seen her expressions on her son's face Melissa could never get over the way Scott's nose crinkled as he processed something halfway hard to swallow, "Well… he was wondering, but I said that's only if you agreed."

Did she let one of the would-be plotters against her son stay under her roof or let a teen go without shelter? Since her son already knew the answer she would arrive to, mainly because it was better to keep an eye on such a problem then untreated, she glared; pointing him down, "Only until this is cleared up."

The lack of a grin that her boy normally would have worn at such a half-hearted declaration was the real signifier of the changes between them.

**: : : : : :**

Listening in from Scott's room, Ethan rested his forehead against the frame of the door, palms braced to keep it as close to shut as possible; the pull up bar keeping it ajar. _What am I doing?_ His twin was dead, he was cast out and he had run with his tail between his legs to the one person his ex-pack was gunning for. To top it off, he had had to wait for Scott to show up, days after his arrival. _Pathetic._

Pushing off, he stalked across the room, huffing angrily. The blue that crept into his eyes was a sharp contrast with the light chocolate, the flare catching his attention in the mirror, only making him angrier. _A Gd Dmn Beta!_ The length of his claws scratched into his jeans and he looked down at them, the beat of a heart downstairs picking up as Scott caught wind of his rage. Trying to calm down he stared at his hands, willing them to return to normal, taking a seat on the teen's bed. He needed to pull himself together before they headed to see the Hale pack in the morning.

That journey on its own was going to be trouble enough. It was not as though he could claim to be a lone Omega in the area. He had chased the Beta whelp that had saved the blonde from their initial attack, no doubt she had caught their scent along with sensing their presence when they had stopped at the tree line. Then there was that – _no, don't._ He crushed his lids shut, closed fists pounding on his temple, _don't think about it. Don't. Don't._ The Beta that had beheaded Aiden.

As twins he had experienced his brother's death in sudden raw surprise at Kali's side. If he'd only followed him, if he'd followed the blood rather than the scent maybe… The growing cavity in his chest ached, ringing hollow where the line between his soul and his other half use to be. Useless now it ran endlessly searching for the place where that chord had been cut in two. _Will it always be like this?_

Standing in the doorway, Scott stared at the trembling wolf seated on his bed. The rage he had felt roll down the stairs he had expected to find his guest already transformed, tearing into his things. To find the boy shaking in attempt to keep it together, and succeeding, it told Scott just how long he'd been a wolf and squashed any hope he had that the story of the Alpha Pack was untrue. Drawing a long breath in, he stepped into his room, the spikey haired head held between two hands jerking up wildly to look at him. Quick jerking movements knocked off invisibly tears, Ethan staring at the future Alpha, arms settling at his knees, "Your mom?"

The dismissal wasn't surprising, Scott rolling up his sleeves to expose the tan skin of his arms, "You can stay, but downstairs." _As much distance between the two of you as possible._

Understanding the reasoning but thankful the place to stay, Ethan only nodded, a weight lifted that he had not acknowledged before. The possibility of the other wolf turning him away had been there, high percentage too, but then what True Alpha would kick a man when he was down? "Thanks"

**: : : : : :**

Sleeping in a previous enemy's territory was hard enough, combined with the psychological pain effecting his body, Ethan imitated a board on the soft cushion of mattress. Dark hazel eyes found their way around the room, studying the dresser drawer that multitasked as a desk and folding table for freshly laundered clothes. Said washer and dryer set were across the hall in a smaller room he had spotted before being suggested to bed by his – by Scott. _He's not Alpha._ Being exiled from his pack, Omega status was on the horizon and only by aligning himself with the other wolf could Ethan keep his Beta status and knowing that McCall would be someone Deucalion coveted…

A ticking in his jaw had Ethan twisting his head, eyes closing to stave off his though process. The other Beta did not really want him here, it was only his high sense of morality that had made Scott agree to house him. _**Proof Deucalion was right**_, Ethan's fingers slid over the blanket, tingling with agitation until he had to roll from the bed, sitting on its edge. Above him he heard a subtle shift, a slight twang in the coils of a box spring: Scott was not asleep either, the teen most likely lying awake listening in to make sure he was not going to attack them in their sleep. _**Least he isn't stupid.**_**  
**  
Curling his fist, Ethan pounded the back of his fingers into his temple at his voice's double. _Aiden_. Was he losing it? He had to be losing it. The possibility scared him more than being without his brother, it may be hell to live without him but being tortured by his ghost? **Hey, keep it together. No weakness.** A tremor ran down his spine, hands covering his ears, trying to clear his head and force the other's consciousness out.

**: : : : : :**

Knocking on the open door, a dark head of leaned into a messy room, "Scott?" Melissa's lips turned down in a frown at the empty bed, sheets folded as though they had not been touched. The young mom considered a moment, tying her robe's sash tight and heading down the stairs, arms crossed tight guarding herself. Heavy footsteps made a fast approach and then a matching dark head popped into view, swinging around the stair's post,

"Morning." Smooth cheeks, a wrinkle free forehead, Scott looked as if things had not gone awry after their arrival and it reminded the nurse of the countless times he had seemed so cheery when she was still clueless.

Smiling despite the feeling, Melissa glanced down the hall where the guest's door was open, "Everything alright?" Reaching to fluff his already bouncy hair, Melissa turned her son's chin up, "You didn't sleep."

The half grin vanished momentarily as Scott waved off her motherly concern, "Fine. Fine, just too much good rest on our trip." Her husband's brows drew together on Scott's face and then parted after the lie, dark eyes darting to the kitchen and back up to meet her gaze as his features smoothed back to easy going, "There's breakfast."

"Burnt bagels and OJ?" She always had to buy extra cream cheese to make up for the brittle coating. Not that she minded, over the years she had come to love the charcoal like layer, full of flavor in the sweet attempt at thoughtful show. Melissa took the hand offered, releasing as soon as she was off the steps to follow her son to the room she had waited in nervously last night. At the table, the cause of her worry was hunched over, eating the carbohydrate heavy goodness she was planning on getting herself.

Guilty eyes, the teen froze in place, half through with chewing his bite as they entered the room. Melissa stared, "Is that-"As if sensing the question, the kid moved a plate into view hurriedly, pushing a set of bagels already covered in a thick paste into view from the char she normally occupied, "Oh, well, okay then."

Watching his mother's interaction with the other lycanthrope afflicted teen gave Scott a sense of confusing hope, the likes of which he chose not to study too much before taking a seat. Upstairs, his phone was charging, with it his plans to call Stiles or Derek or somebody to get word that he would be coming over. Half the night he had spent trying to make sure Ethan wasn't going to fly up the steps, the rest of it he could not wrap his mind around the fact no one had thought to call him about the impending attack from the Alphas. Of all the times Scott had helped Derek out, he could not believe he would not return the favor.

**: : : : : :**

"Did you reach them?" Strapping himself in, Scott glanced over at the questioning boy from the driver's seat where he was starting up the car,

"Yeah," nodding Scott paused from taking off, sitting back for a moment as he considered all he had learned after coming downstairs to find his passenger talking to himself, "You're sure you're okay to do this?"

If he second guessed himself, he'd psyche himself out of going but it wasn't an option and they both knew it so nodding Ethan could only give Scott the okay to head out despite their both knowing of his concern. Things had spiraled after midnight, the stockier youth descending the stairs thinking Ethan was conspiring with another person on the phone to attack when he had found a sweating body on the floor hallucinating his twin brother. All that Scott had felt the other kid was holding back during their discussion on the porch about the Alphas spilled out; Aiden, Peter – why they had joined and what they had to do to do so.

The same strings that Isaac's past trauma had tugged on were triggered all over again as Scott picked him up and calmed him down. If Ethan had taken the time to warn Scott about what was going on, then Scott owed Ethan whatever protection he could from his former pack. Seeing what a mess Ethan was following an act by the same man that had changed Scott's own life he saw them as bonded and knowing Peter's need for power, no matter what he said to anyone's face about that desire, would need someone at his side even in the face of his tentative allegiance to Derek. 

The rest of the drive continued in silence until they began to turn off the two way road and onto the gravel driveway leading into the Hale preserve. Fight or flight ran high in Ethan's muscles, limbs twitching with agitation, he caught the brief scent of human and herbs faded a day or so; their emissary had been here not too long ago. _The one from the forest_, they must have retrieved him. _Kali, Ennis… _he wondered what that meant for them if the Hale pack had been successful. _Am I even valuable if they're dead?_ Glancing at Scott he noticed slight confusion there as he picked up the scent as well.

_What was Deaton doing out here?_ Fingers shifting on the steering wheel, Scott tacked it to ask about when he got the chance. Isaac had said there were others here, but it was a small mention in the early hours before breakfast, the main topic had been his decision to come out that day. The background sound over the phone had diminished immediately and a quick walk was followed by the closing of a door as Isaac had asked why. Red flags popping up in Scott's mind were followed down a path that had been cut short by Derek's snatching the phone and telling him that he should be over no sooner than 2 hours. Not the most enlightening of conversationalists. Pulling to a stop, Scott's head tilted at the pack display on the lawn, more concerned with its muddled ranking. 

Standing with arms folded, Derek stared down the two through the windshield, and a look that Scott had thought was reserved for others these days. Erica stood a few feet back in jeans, surprisingly leather and tight clothes free in a T with her hair pulled back in messy fashion reminiscent of her bag-lady days. Both were tense, but the girl was the one radiating a caginess that made Scott's arm hairs stand on end, the relaxed posture of another new face on the porch did little to help as the sight of the other female made Ethan's heart beat skitter precariously close to panic, "What?"

_That's not right, her scent's not right_. The aged smell of elder wolf did not cling to the tiny Beta as it had when she'd rescued the blonde that waited anxiously to attack on Alpha's orders. Instead she – he had missed Scott's question, shaking his head, "Nothing." Waiting for Scott to get out first, Ethan followed only when Derek nodded permission for him to move. __

Smug son of a b!tch, coming here. Mixed eyes, unable to hide the anger she felt at the betrayal of allowing one of their attackers on the land when even as they faced one another Peter and Isaac were patrolling the grounds for the others. She'd forgone the jacket, ignored her shoes when she had caught sight of them and remembered the female alpha's nails, all in preparation for what she was sure was bait that Scott had naively fallen for. _Make a move, I dare you._

_There were two of you? _Kenzi stayed seated on the porch, legs crossed in high boot (complete with a blade pocketed along one side) atop tights and long sleeve dress. When Erica had spoken her expectations of a fight, Kenzi had leaned the opposite for once. Exiled Fae coming to other side? Definitely not a trap, at least not with puppies, and if it were she doubted that the one, however athletic and muscular looking he may be, wolf was going to barrel through the front line and smack down the fluffy head of hair that he had accompanied.

Peering out from the makeshift curtains that had replaced the boards on the windows, Stiles watched as his friend and the ex-member of psycho-killers approached the house. As much as he loved his best-dude's friendly nature, sometimes he needed to stop with the care-taker routine. Swooping in and saving every injured bird, dog, and emotionally abused teen was getting _okay not old, but you need to stop._ Sighing he turned around to sit on the chair Bruce had shaped from old piping. Best use of the fire pit, second only to getting rid of the giant pile of tender they had created from the junk previously cluttering up the house.

"I can't believe he's doing this," pointing to the scene of calm conversation progressing out front, Cora's hair fell from its wild spin as she paced, "Just because he's not part of their pack doesn't mean Derek should be, be TALKING to that kid. He's responsible for what happened to Boyd!"

"Partly," the glare Stiles got from the angry she-wolf told him he'd spoken out of turn but putting his foot in his mouth wasn't new and he only shrugged at her glare, "Your brother thinking before acting, new territory for him. Now might not be the time for his character growth, but hey it's happening."

Seated on the couch he had been passed out on, bandaged and looked after only two days prior, Boyd said nothing of situation unfolding around him. The twins had only a minor part in his capture, during their time bonding as he healed, they'd spoken a bit about the girl's own time in the vault, and how she'd gotten there. As with Erica the twins had chased her down, only then they had been successful. The way she bit down when she spoke of them, her rage at Derek for allowing even one of them on Hale territory wasn't about Boyd but he didn't mention it. Stiles, for all his goofing around, when it came to pointing out a serious fact was right; what Derek was doing would be better for all of them if he heard the kid out.


	8. Chapter 8

A Change of Fa(t)e : 8 InuNekoLexi

Disclaimer: Neither Lost Girl nor Teen Wolf and its subsequent characters are in any way my creation; nor does my fan fiction endow me with any kind of monetary gain. All writing posted here is simply done for pleasure.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Lost Girl until the end of Season 3 and for Teen Wolf the end of Season 2. Deviates greatly afterward those points. Long, long week couple of weeks.. Hope yall are good, I began this before a 12 day straight at work, and since then have had trouble muddling through it. A big thank you to my new followers and favorites :D during the time apart.

**: : : : : :**

Time had escaped the sprawled bunch on the lawn, a short conversation grown longer by sudden expansion of topic. When first the athletic stranger had crawled from Scott's car they had broken the ice with his apparent concern of their returned pack mate, "the large black one." Erica's scathing and thankless reply was reprimanded immediately by Derek, Ethan reading the interaction between the ranks. Nudging the observer in his back, Scott redirected the encroaching wolf's attention seamlessly with his eyebrows, a comical look on his expressive face.

"It's good you got him," looking to the side of the tree line Ethan shook his head in thought, "he and the girl would have been saved for when Derek had given in."

The force of Derek's attack threw Scott on his back, the Beta reacting before the Alpha's anger had a chance to complete his strike against the new comer. Snarling, Derek's fangs were bare to Scott's face, red bulbs bright in the sockets of his eyes as the teen's fists kept a tight grip on his shirt trying to hold him off. Behind the tackled pair, Ethan turned, arm raising to strike the man in defense of Scott, an array of curls darting from the side as the brazen She-wolf got her wish.

"сукин сын!" A snapping and thin fingers pulled down the front of her throat in reflex, Kenzi was caught off guard, running her fingers through her hair. If she had not been watching from the sides of her eyes, the Russian would have missed the scene entirely; Scott shifting briefly between his possible ally and Derek as the Hale's growl traveled the yard. Grappling, Scott and Derek rolled into the trees but Kenzi cared less for those two than she did the double Es. Running from the porch, Kenzi's book fell to the boards as she hurried to get to the younger woman currently trying to rip a young man's throat out with her teeth. Да поможет мне ...

Lips pulled back, the blonde was rushing, clawing at his arms and chest as she writhed in his grasp to tilt her head as best she could in order to tear the skin of his collar and neck into strips with sharp teeth. Thick bands bulged, Ethan holding tight in attempt to keep the young woman from landing a fatal blow to his jugular. Running down his chest, fresh blood reminded him of his lesser title and Aiden's voice returned to him, _kill her. She's nothing against us, nothing. You know how I would. _Hot steel, the youth's eyes wavered, looking down at the fierce fire behind the gold pupils staring up at him.

Running, Kenzi saw the throw, Erica sailing through the air to land on her back and roll to her side, long legs drawing under her body. The blonde was kicking up dust as the young man that had pursued her a week prior crouched down, arms expanding as he growled deep in his chest, eyes wild. _Dyson_, she knew the look, the stance that suggested not only an attack but a frenzy that was about to occur in his need to win. Pushing herself harder, the human's legs forced her body in the wolf's path as the man sprang into action.

**: : : : : :**

_Derek,_ the Alpha's call rang in Isaac's ears as he turned from his lap of the preserve only just having circled from the house minutes before. _Peter has to be at the far side_, no answering call from the elder wolf as Isaac howled for him, voicing not only danger to the other on patrol but his coming return to his pack. It had to be the encroacher, not the Alpha's attacking and Isaac's mind focused on that.

A fight between Scott's ill brought guest and Derek was not going to help smooth things between his friend and Alpha but it was not the same as he would approach if they were under attack. If he had missed the approach of the Alpha's… tight curls shook, the wolf changing trajectory as the motion threw him off path momentarily. He had not missed anything, they were not escaping out the back, and he would not have to stand as a shield between his weaker-injured pack members and an enemy that would no doubt dish out his death shortly after.

Rushing through the trees, the skin of his cheeks stung with the bite of each branch and leaf that smacked unceremoniously against his face. Approaching the break surrounding the house Isaac had to leap over the two wresting forms to avoid crashing miserably overtop his Alpha and good friend. Turning sharply, he watched to gage how involved they were in their match before reaching for Scott knowing better than to attempt to pull Derek from the smaller form. They separated quickly, Scott cooling in the presence of a stable head, gold eyes quickly shifting to their formal dark brown, "Isaac?"

Both California natives shifted simultaneously, hair disappearing into their chins and brow lines, each straightening as they looked at the Beta that had avoided crashing into them. Derek's expression was stern, deep creases furrowing in his forehead, "You're supposed to be patrolling."

Shifting in place the lanky teen crossed his arms to create a physical barrier between himself and his unappreciative Alpha, "Yea well… you bellowed." Derek's brows drew closer together before rising as he gave a sigh, turning to Scott,

"I'm not sorry."

Rolling his eyes, McCall rustled his hair, sighing as he tried to push down the tight feeling balling in his chest, "Yeah, I know. Look, he's not a good guy, but we can't let him go on his own and fall to Omega."

Derek's jaw ticked, information he had passed down to the young wolf being turned against him, "Maybe I was wrong about some not deserving it."

Isaac's eyes traveled between the two and then back, more things Derek had not gotten around to sharing with him yet. How much had Scott learned in his few months running around town that he, Erica and Boyd were not yet privy too? McCall's jaw clenched, flexing as he worked the muscle, almost speaking and then thinking better of it, turning to go up the hill back towards the house and collect his baggage.

**: : : : : :**

"What did you do?" Confusion, alarm, both were apparent in the teen's voice, high as it may be. Scott rushed to push Kenzi off Ethan's chest where she lay with her head over his heart.

Reaching for her arms, Erica helped the rolling woman up before she went too far, brushing off the back of her leggings. Flush from the run, and the excitement of stopping Ethan after, Kenzi shook, body still coursing with adrenaline, "_Harold Howard_ over was going to tear open Er's chicken coop."

Blinking the joke flew over Scott's head but the easy chuckle from behind the passed out teen and his caretaker let the young woman know at least one person understood her, looking over she watched Isaac shrug at Derek's annoyed look. The normalcy of family ties helped sober her up, the fast thrumming in her chest attempting to slow as she held the glass vial in Scott's sight, "I got it from the doc. It was for Boyd but he didn't need it. He should be out-"

"A few hours, yeah I know it." Tension easing from the Beta's shoulder's Scott sat back as he took the glass from her, a habitual need to dispose of the medical waste himself.Eyeing the girl whose name he still hadn't learned yet he moved to lift Ethan's shoulders, grunting for a helping hand that neither woman moved to give. Shifting past them, Isaac bent over to capture Ethan's legs at the ankles and help him into the car.

Watching the pair shuffle the sedated teen into Scott's mom's car, Derek moved to check on his guest only as Erica began to lead her away, reaching to take hold of her elbow as his nostrils flared, checking her over in close proximity, "Did he hurt you?"

Kenzi shook his hand off, uncomfortable with the over familiarity after being held at arm's length by the Alpha so long, "Peachy, just let my heart get familiar with my chest." Rubbing her inner forearm against the front of her body where the organ was still pumping furiously, she stepped out of Erica's reach giving her a small tilt of her lips to apologize for the look she shot her, nudging the Alpha as she passed to head to the house,

"We are talking later," directing thin hands she gestured circling a subject with her index fingers, "don't forget." Brows lifting and dropping again she pointed at him, stepping backwards before pulling her hands back with open palms, retreating to the porch.

Head tilting, eyes trailing up to meet Derek's gaze as it peeled away from the human's figure as it slipped into the front door, the blonde's lips broke a coy grin, whistling provocatively. The small glint that had begun to grow in her Alpha's eye disappeared, smile retracting as well, once again all business, "Go make sure Stiles hasn't taken off early. I don't need Boyd running around yet."

Eye rolling, Erica shifted her hips from there cocked position to walk to the house, a slight swagger in her hips that sent them rolling. Car doors slamming shut behind him, Derek once spun to face Scott and Isaac as they straightened from situating Ethan in the back seat, "Don't go by Deaton's," the stunned look on Scott's face told him he had thought of it, "Whatever he knows, however they got ahold of it, that's done." Dropping his arm from gesturing towards the SUV he crossed his arms one more, back straight, looking to Isaac he raised his chin, "Get back to your run, I don't want Peter cutting his short."

Shaking his head, Isaac clapped a hand on Scott's back, a look between the two before he started back into the trees, Derek moving towards the Beta standing at his car. Scott ran a hand through his hair before slipping it into his pocket, "Well… that could have been worse."

Dead silence met his attempt at lightening the situation, and Scott ran his hand along the back of his neck, "So who's the girl?" Dark brows lifted high into Derek's hair line, but still his lips didn't move, green eyes more amused than serious though so Scott just shook his head with a sigh, "I know I told everyone I needed a Summer off from this, but," looking back at the car where one of the previous Alpha's slept the drugs off, Scott rolled his shoulders, "since it isn't happening, just call," honesty. Scott was such an earnest person, it was hard for Derek to remain withdrawn but he did, simply nodding before McCall walked around to go.

"Hey!" Door swinging wide, Stiles ran from the porch, chucks tapping quickly over the boards of Derek's steps and kicking through the dirt of his front yard to the drive way, hands grasping the sides of jacket to keep it close, "Wait for me."

Nodding Scott unlocked the passenger door, looking back at the house to catch sight of Erica watching them. Quickly the Beta looked away from the She-wolf sensing her displeasure as he slipped into the driver's seat. Head swiveling, Stiles gave Derek a lopsided grin, two fingers raising in a brief wave without further goodbye before the vehicle pulled back, reversing the full length down to the reserve's edge before getting back on the main road. Hand running over his face, Derek sighed, heading back to the house with thoughts of the Alpha pack at the forefront of his mind where it was going to ingrain itself he was sure, and Kenzi's request making for a close second.

**: : : : : :**

Waiting in the growth of lodgepole trees, a masculine figure stood in the midst of pine and budding cones eyes closed as he kept tight the reign on his hearing. Peter understood why he had been excluded, forced to run patrol with the coil hair youth with Daddy Issues. Truly his desire for absolute power may be heady, but he could have controlled himself in the presence of the other half of his potential claim to Alpha… Most likely in any case.

Things were picking up, their little Scott, a True Alpha. Suppressing a shiver, Peter shook his arms as he stepped forward, preparing to pick back up in his run where he had left off to clear his thoughts. If he stood too long he may lose himself in thought, the rate at which his chosen pack member was climbing the ladder naturally was wetting to his appetite. Teeth lengthening he clamped his jaw tight, vein raising in his cheek (a trait the males in his family needed to learn to mask, such an expression of emotion could not be tolerated.) But Deucalion, setting his _sight_ on his own creation, he should know better than to try and steal another wolf's prodigy. 

True Scott may be under the tutelage of his nephew, but as long as he lived, any person Peter made was belonging to him and any furthering they accomplished he was to be accredited. If Scott was on his way to becoming an Alpha by sheer force of will then it was Peter that should have first right to that power, not the blind Demon Wolf. _He will have to be taught some manners_.

A ferocious grin broke out across his face, continuing his fantasy as he ran laps around the reserves outer ring. Once he was able to recreate a pack, first to turn would be that charming little slip visiting their household. _If Derek had half a brain he would have offered her The Bite by now. My sister really should have had him tested as a child…_ She would be a wonderful addition, and the offspring she may aid in… Not that he didn't approve of the fiery blonde but she was too rough for his taste, never mind her preoccupation with Stiles. _Ah Stiles, still in denial._ Perhaps the only human he did not mind in the bunch.

Yes, if he got his way, he may remain mortal indeed. Sun darkening, Peter switched to using his developed sight, eyes brightening blue to pick up the dimming rays filtering in through the fauna. Nearly giddy with the prospect of his future endeavor Peter shook his head when the next shift for patrol came out, staring at Derek as his kin frowned at the dismissal,

"You've been on it all day. Isaac needs a break."

Arms wide, Peter bent at the waist in grandeur, "I'm not stopping him. By all means, let Erica on." Straightening, lean muscle moved beneath the sweat damp shirt clinging to each crevice of his sculpted physique, "I've stamina to last your shift as well." A slight swell of pride attempted to blossom near his constricted heart at the unchanging stone that was his nephew's face even at the dig.

Annoyance blended into Derek's tone, exhaling with a long sigh, nodding Erica on without him. Hopping on the ball of one foot, the blonde bumped shoulders with her taller counterpart as they passed, Isaac letting the movement slow slightly so they connected at the elbow as well before the two took off.

Waiting for them to disappear, Isaac looked over at his Alpha commenting, "I found a spot Peter camped out earlier."

Jaw tightening, a grim line formed over Derek's chin, nodding and shifting on his feet, "I know." A ripple ran along the front and back of his shirt, the same direction as she wind filtering through the trees indicating where he knew Peter to have been hiding, earning a downward affirmative from his Beta, "Normally the house blocks any," nose tapping, "when we are outback."

Thinking on things for a moment Isaac nodded before heading towards the house, hands sliding into his pockets, looking around the yard not quiet absentmindedly, "So, what do you think he's planning?" Grey flecks in hazel eyes, a naturally thoughtful face questioning his Uncle's motives, Derek could only give a long sigh in reply,

"Nothing good," _if experience teaches us anything._

**: : : : : :**

Following the day's meeting, Derek had chosen to reflect on all he'd learned, brood mode in full affect as he hid away in a location of the burnt house that his sister had not been able to find him in (despite Boyd's insistence to drop it.) Returning later during shift change with Isaac, the pack had presumed he would go back to doing the same, surprising them all as he signaled their guest with the incline of his head to follow him. Varying degrees of confusion were shared between the group of teens sitting on the stairs, waiting to speak with their older friend and leader. The furthest back of the three remaining, Kenzi brushed the back of her dress as she stood to follow him once more out the front door, disappearing from prying eyes.

Fingers pressing in a steeple with her lips against the forefingers, Cora's gaze held on their retreating figures until they pulled away and out the drive, standing at the door while Boyd had kept still on the third step up the staircase, Isaac waiting at the new post. Nose crinkling, the only remaining female of the Hale line turned around, her shoulders back, more relaxed in posture then her brother but no less trusting, "Still don't see why she's hanging around here."

Standing, Boyd moved to stand behind her only long enough to see that they had driven off as expected before sliding his arm around her to guide her away, "Doesn't seem to be hurting anything."

A slight harrumphing noise cleared Cora's throat, looking around the room that admittedly was much homier looking since the stranger's appearance in Derek's ranks, "_No one_ does anything _nice_ for no reason. Just because we don't know her agenda doesn't mean she doesn't have one."

Studying the posts that would support the banister Bruce was out getting materials for, Isaac did not comment on the girl's observations. Kenzi might be helping the pack out; having aided in finding Boyd, seeing that the former Alpha twin and Erica did not duke it out those were things someone already part of the pack would do, something owed. Sprucing the place up, that was different. Talking with her he could see an inherent need to better their situation, not because she pitied them but because she knew what it was like.

Remembering her comment about their home being even worse than she and her 'bestie' Bo's he wondered what their home was like. How comparable where their living arrangements and given how accepting she was of the pack and the way their lives were going the past few weeks, what did they deal with in their investigations. The more he knew about her, the more interesting she became. A small smile accompanied his thoughts, mouth quirking up just slightly in thought, calling out, "Passing out!" taking the steps two by two.

**: : : : : :**

In the dimming light of the evening, a dark muscle car rode towards town, Derek driving with both hands on the wheel, tendons tense beneath the layer of skin along his arms. Discreetly, Kenzi studied him from the corner of her eyes, quiet as she waited for him to begin what she could only hope wasn't a dialogue proceeding her being run from town. Rationally she knew there was no reason he would, in fact his concern earlier showed a complete care for her well-being but reading Derek was like trying to read Dyson sans-Bo love. The man was a contradiction. All tough exterior layered over… solid insides. You had to find a soft spot or getting in was a b!-atch.

Kenzi's thoughts halted as the car swung to the side of the road, dirt filling the air in a thick cloud of dust as the tires kicked up the sediment before the trees. Long nails scratched the side of the passenger handle, Kenzi tensing up to prepare herself to roll out the door but stopped overreacting when Derek stayed still in his seat, hands only dropping from the wheel, face still looking forward. The quick beat of her heart began to slow, shifting her body to face him. Less than a minute passed before finally the man spoke,

"You plan to leave, once you're changed."

A hope she had begun to put at the back of her mind pulled forward again but smart enough to keep her lips zipped while she thought it over. Drawing one leg up under her body, the dark beauty hooked her foot beneath the curve along the back of her knee, hand running over the cap of her legging. After a moment she shook her head, elbow propping on the seat so she could cushion her head against her palm, "My friend's need me."

A tick, just along the base of the stubble of his ever present (just slightly more than) shadow of a beard, flexed at her response, "Real answer." A deep green gaze swung in her direction, dark circles beneath the intensity, scouring the sharp angles of her pale face.

"I like you guys, but I came down to help my friends," the hand that was supporting her head dropped, squaring her shoulders as she leaned forward pressing her free hand on the dash, "I have people." Reaching to run her fingers through her hair she slid her fingers through long strands, "I haven't had family in a long time and these guys, that's what they are." Bright orbs, tight lines at the corners of them, she looked away, "I don't know if they're even ok." Fiddling with her necklace she leaned back in her seat, swinging her legs up to rest her boots on the dash,

"I haven't heard from them while I've been here." Shoulders rolling she sighed, "I'm going to talk to Bruce, send him back to see. But he'll only leave me if he knows I'm safer than-"she stopped, dropping the necklace immediately to tighten her fingers, "than I am now."

Despite the plea, Derek was still focusing on the fact that she had not answered, eyelids lowering to glower slightly and she bit her lip, "Consider the Alphas an extension of finding Boyd. They took him," she crossed her arms over her chest, slinking down in the seat, "We'll handle them, together."

Reaching over, Derek pulled at the back of her neck, bringing her body to lean across the seats, nose running over her chin as she flailed at the sudden intrusion, hands rushing up to push against his chest in alarm. Sexy Brooding Man he may be, but girl needed a bit more warning than – _well I suppose a car ride for two and serious conversation can sometimes end… _Clearing her throat she shook herself from her thoughts realizing he had gone no further than pulling her hair back to stare at the curve of her neck. No other bite marks marred the pale flesh and no other lines indicated another's claim although it could certainly have been put in more intimate of places.

Inhaling deep he took a long whiff of her scent, finding that the musk of elder wolf was gone completely from when she had arrived. Had she truly been someone else's mate Kenzi would still carry that permanently, pulling away he revealed red eyes, Alpha radiating so that she stilled. Fear did not fill the car and it was the first since Isaac. Boyd and Erica both, though wanting the bite, the change, had feared pain and the unknown when he had gone after them. Jackson had reeked of it, only Isaac who had nothing to lose, had accepted the bite fully.

Temptation, the same feeling he had experienced in the woods slipped through his veins, not his attraction to the slip in his seat but rather his wolf recognizing the potential. Their backgrounds, however different, were rooted in loss and their present in new beginnings, both with new families, packs needing their protection. Turning her would bind them, the same as he was bound to his Betas. If Erica and Boyd had escaped, had even found a pack to join, his call would always pull them and when he turned Kenzi, because he would, he could have her stay. His wolf could force that reality. The familial Hale tie shook at the thought, skittering away from the darker moments that came with the Were.

_I would never turn on my pack._ Forcing Kenzi's hand was simply an extension, closing his eyes he released her. "When it's done." He gave her the excuse for his action, turning back to the wheel, "You'll need to stay for your first moon. Learn some things." Shifting into gear he looked up at the sky where the satellite his change revolved around hung heavy, nearly full, in the sky. _Too soon for now._


End file.
